


Collecting A Family

by LittleOne94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleOne94/pseuds/LittleOne94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war Harry was sick of Ginny always trying to either get in his pants or control him. Having released his inner Ravenclaw he discovered a place that would grant him the quiet he wished for, or so he thought. Slash, Mpreg, Harry/Kakashi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

There Is No Knowledge, That Is Not Power. But With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility.

That Said, Sometimes, Ignorance Is Bliss

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After the final battle with old mouldy-warts Harry could honestly say he was pissed with how things had turned out. Ginny had finally succeeded in drugging him with her stupid love potions, but thankfully he was a natural male barer; the only way he was getting a girl pregnant was if he took fertility potions beforehand. As soon as the potion had worn off thanks to the basilisk venom in his blood, he had gone straight to the Auror's and leaked the info to the press. He knew the Weasley's in the Ministry might try sweeping the matter under the rug before they could Obliviate him. But the story was already out half n' hour after he had finished giving his statement and the Auror's had gone to arrest the bitch. But he was still pissed; not only was he fighting off fanatic fans, but also those he once called 'friend'. Walking to Gringotts under a simple glamour he quickly made his way to one of the tellers, flashing his lord rings as he did so.

"I wish to see the manager of my accounts." He had quickly gotten over trying to be friendly to the Goblin's after his previous account manager's betrayal. Hermione was on her high horse the first time she had seen him be quite curt with a Goblin after the war had ended. He had luckily learned to tune her out by then. The Goblin didn't bother talking, just led him through the maze of illusions the Goblins used to confuse the humans and would be thieves until they arrived at Redhorn's office. He would never understand how Goblin's were named.

"Lord Potter-Black, how may I be of service?"

"I wish to arrange safe passage to the Hidden Countries." as soon as the destination left his mouth, the Goblin had jumped slightly in shock. Most wizards had all but forgotten they weren't the only ones hiding from the muggles; some were just more successful at it. Harry had discovered this little fact when he had perused the hidden black library. The one the order destroyed only contained copies; the Black family were a bunch of paranoid bastards that would have made moody look like a trusting fool. Though he guessed that was to be expected when the family were highly ranked assassins back in the day. Stealing a lot from those they had killed; including various scrolls from the Elemental Nations from a number of clans.

"…That can be arranged Lord Potter-Black, for a price. Is it just safe passage you require?" Harry knew the Goblin's game. If he said yes he would get safe passage, but he would be stranded with no money and no passport.

"No. I also require all the required paperwork and ID to move between nations and purchase property in the Elemental Nations as well as two reusable two-way international portkeys to and from the Elemental Nations from a muggle country. One of the portkey's is to be blood linked to the Black line and both portkeys are to be in the form of a pendent and removable only willingly by the wearer themselves." He would also be emptying his vaults, but he wouldn't be telling the Goblin that until he had milked everything he needed from him. He would also be doing a lot of shopping after this little meeting was done. He had made sure to state which country the portkey needed to drop him off too; he wouldn't put it past the Goblins to give him a portkey which somehow mistakenly landed him in the demon lands. And he had also made it that if Teddy or Andy wished to follow him they would be able to. Even though he didn't partially like the women very much -thanks to her blaming him in her moment of grief- he adored his sweet Teddy. He would be turning three very shortly.

"Very well. What kind of pendent would you like for each?"

"My pendent is to be a jade Kitsune encircled with gold vines entwining, while the one which is to be tied to the Black line will be a sapphire crow with gold vines entwining the crow like the ones that will be encircling my fox." He had seen these pieces in the Potter vault the last time he had visited; he knew they would properly use those pieces rather than make new ones themselves. They were still miffed regarding Gryffindor's sword continuing to return to his vault after all.

"Very Well Lord Potter-Black. Will there be anything else?"

"That is all for the moment. When do you believe the portkeys will be ready?"

"In one week My Lord."

"Very Well master Redhorn, I shall see you again in one weeks' time." With that, Harry left the bank.

Perusing the crowd, he was thankful he still had his glamour up as he would see a few red heads weaving through the crowd, probably looking for him after they had discovered he wasn't home after the afternoon paper arrived. Walking to the trunk shop first, Harry decided he needed a backup home for when he arrived.

Pursuing the merchandise on display in the quaint little shop Harry was annoyed at the sheer number of school trunks he found. He had already learned to expect this in Diagon Alley but he was annoyed at himself that he was so quick to forget that little fact. If he couldn't find it in v Alley he could either need to buy it in Knockturn or go overseas for it. Looks like he'd need a backup for his backup. Going to the Quidditch supply store he looked at the tents they had on offer. They had everything from simple muggle tents to the tent that contain mansions like the one he suspected the Malfoy's would use.

"Good evening Sir. How may I help you today?"

"I'm looking for an apartment tent with three extra guest bedrooms. I also want its appearance to be that of a simple one-man muggle tent." He would be converting the extra rooms into something more useful, but he remembered Neville complaining that as soon as you start asking for a specific type of room -like a potions lab- they start adding ridiculous cost just to furnish it. He didn't even bother asking for a library; he would be getting a library for his trunk, he didn't need one for his tent too.

"Very good sir! Your tent will be ready in one hour!"

Nodding his consent, Harry left to pursue the stationery store next-door. Even though there wasn't much he wanted in there they had good postal bags. Looking over their selection of bags, some –well most- he just wanted to burn while others he thought were over the top fancy or just too plain. He did find two sets he found appealing. One was dark green with gold trim while the other was a soft tan bag with red trim; not too flashy but with just the right about of decoration. Grabbing both bags he quickly grabbed a bunch of different quills, parchment and calligraphy kits and made his way to the front counter. He needed to remember to top by a precious gems and metal shop; he would need to set up permeate and temporary wards

"Hello mister, how may I help you today?" she was eyeing the bags, maybe wondering if he just going to buy them outright like an ignorant idiot.

"I would like the top of the range charms, wards and runic sequences as well as the option to have multiple compartments placed on these bags as well as on a set of spares." If he wasn't trying to get things done in a hurry he would have laughed at the gobsmacked look on her face. As it was he just raised an eyebrow in his best impression of a Malfoy. It didn't take long for her to regain her bearings once faced with that particular look.

"You do realise mister that what you're asking for is expensive and takes time? It may even take up to three days to complete!"

"That is acceptable so long as it is of fine quality work. Can you or can't you fulfil this request?" even he though he sounded a bit stuffy but hey, whatever works to get sheep moving.

"Yes! We can make the bags to your specifications! Ah…"

"What is it?" what now?

"The compartments you wanted…you'll need to choose a design to be placed on the bags to ah…"

Harry barley withheld a sigh. "Do you have a book with designs I can choose from?" getting handed a heavy book and a sheet of parchment from the flustered and dazed sales rep Harry set to work finding a design. He could see the advantages with designs over passwords but half of these designs were to obvious or ugly for his taste. After Dumbledore he had developed a distaste or anything gourdy, and after the Dursley's he had developed a distaste for anything people would buy just because it was in season. Like those animal back packs those third years were buying. Next year they were probably going to be 'into' something completely different and never even glance at those things again. Coming across four designs he like he decided to put one of the deigns on each bag.

"Miss?"

"I would like this Kitsune design on one of the green and gold bags with opal gold thread while I want these Tengu designs on the other in opal silver. I also want these swirl designs on one of the tan bags in gold thread with this crow and snake design on the other but in opal and silver thread." He like how instead of being cartoon designs they were beautifully designed anime illustrations.

"Yes Sir."

Grabbing a tolerable dark orange bag he hadn't noticed before Harry shoved it towards the girl. "I also want two of these. One with the same extras but I only want the other one to have a feather-light charm and bottomless charm along with the proper security charms. One with the same swirls the other with this pattern of wolves." It was a split decision but something was encouraging him to pick up these extras. Perhaps one would end up being Teddy's?

"Yes Sir!"

Leaving the shop after being assured that while the more complicated bag would take a few days his simpler orange bag would only take around three hours. Shrinking what stationary he had bought Harry decided he may as well hunt through the book store for any useful tomes. Which meant a trip to the other magical Alleys.

First stop was the Trade Alleys.

Making his way through the false wall Harry was somewhat glad for his tendency to get lost. He didn't really know what the alley was really called, he just knew if you were a Pureblood and needed something made –anything really- you didn't go to Diagon Alley to do it. While in what he had dubbed the 'Trade Alley' he found equipment needed for a variety of magic's such as portraiture animation and jewellery making among many others. He ended up buying four sets of all the equipment sets he came across regardless what of what type of magic it was as well as any useful books he could find in each store as well as a few sample pieces; such as over dozen two-way mirrors. He loved and craved magical knowledge almost as much as Tom Riddle had. And now that Dumbles is dead he could finally covert as much of said knowledge as he could get his little hands on. He had already risked disaster by nicking all of Tom's tomes before the Ministry had arrived to confiscate the collection. They had arrived to find an absolutely ransacked manor and library with hardly any magical items to be found. Little did they know the collection had been hidden around his neck the whole time they searched; he had even ended up sneaking back into Slytherin's chamber to collect what he could salvage. He absolutely adored the weapons collection he had found!

His next stop after Trade Alley was Pleasure Alley. The most dangerous Alley in all of Magical Britain. Knockturn Alley was presumed to be the most dangerous by the 'outsiders' as the Purebloods nicely called them, and the most easily found amoung the 'Dark' Alley's. But there was literally NO LAWs in Pleasure Alley; rape, murder and drugs were an everyday occurrence in the Alley; you could buy literally any pleasure you desired so long as you could pay for it, and survive the trip. This is where he purchased the spell books and manuals he knew he would need in his future line of work, as well as whatever could hold his attention for more than a few seconds; which was a lot. No one knew more about the human body then the professional pleasure tortures of Pleasure Alley. They were the ones who were able to heal his eyesight with no trouble when the professional healers in the wizarding hospital said it was too dangerous to even attempt.

After Pleasure Alley, Harry finally entered Knockturn. Due to him appearing from Pleasure Alley in almost pristine condition, he had a bit of blood spatter on his boots, the inhabitant left him alone. Unlike the first time he had been here all those years ago. Out of all the Alley's he bought the most from here. Most of the merchandise found in the Alley was only illegal in Britain, nowhere else in the world. By the time he left the Alley he had purchased enough books he could probably stock the Hogwarts library three times over. He hadn't even gone on his oriental trip yet! From the scrolls describing the Elemental Nations Harry knew they resembled a strange mix of ancient Japan with basic modern technology such as electricity. As such he was going to purchase some kimonos when he went to magical Japan in tomorrow. He had been planning to go to the world cup which was being held in Japan this year so had acquired a three day portkey. He hadn't realised how quickly that plan would plummet after Ginny and her love potion.

Hmm…he would also need to learn Japanese before he moved…or a permanent translation charm.

Popping into a language store on his way out of Knockturn Alley he picked up the Japanese language sets along with a number of other sets. Each set contained three books -only two of which were on the actual language, the other was a small book on translation charms and potions- and a number of pensive memories containing only factual knowledge. A veritable wizarding cheat sheet to the language.

Picking up his new tent and postal bag on his way back through Diagon Alley Harry decided he may as well start trying to learn this chakra magic everyone in the Elemental Nations was supposedly able to use.

-0-0-0-0-

After placing all his new purchases in the library, Harry made his way to the living room to study the scroll that described how to unlock his chakra coils. Taking notes in a notebook he had purchased earlier that day. When he had first started to read the scroll -after placing a translation charm on it- he had started to get a headache with how dumbldoreish the scroll was being; it was but it wasn't telling you what to do. Because of this he needed a nap after every time he read the dam thing…maybe there was a charm that de-dumbafied everything? Hmm…I just made two new words. But after reading it a few times and practicing, this is what he got:

Steps to learn Chakra Control

a Leaf to your forehead. (Teaches how to keep a steady stream of chakra going)

up trees/tree climbing. (Teaches how to moderate the amount of chakra. Too little you fall off, too much the bark breaks and you can end up launching off the tree!)

walking. (Teaches how to adjust the flow of chakra while maintaining a stream of chakra so you don't fall in.)

There are Two Elements of Normal Chakra, Physical Energy and Spiritual Energy. Molding chakra means to extract energies from both the body's cells and the mind's consciousness, then mixing them together within the individual. The amount of each energy will differ for the type of technique the ninja wishes to execute.

Kekkei Genkai are bloodline traits that only appear in a family bloodline and cannot be learned by others. 

Senjutsu Chakra is chakra that contains nature (Wiccan) energy. It's able to grant a ninja increased strength, speed, and endurance for taijutsu, as well as enhancing the power of one's ninjutsu and genjutsu. Sage chakra is created through the three-way mixing and balancing of one's physical energy and spiritual energy, as well as the natural energy from the atmosphere/air and terrain/ground. The three energies need to be equally balanced. 

Only when a person remains "perfectly still", no longer disrupting the flow of nature around them, can they properly feel and harness natural energy. Remaining completely still for a period of time takes a great deal of concentration and patience, requiring a highly motivated state of mind. (This chakra sounds very much like a mix of Magic and Occlumency to me.) A task that can only be completed by ninja with particularly large chakra reserves— anyone else who tries is quickly overwhelmed by the natural energy. Those who master Senjutsu are able to enter a state called "Sage Mode" where user adopts the physical features of his animal mentor. Because the chakra utilized from the natural world, Senjutsu is an effective weapon against the Ten-Tails and Yin-Yang Style users.

Harry was the first to admit that his notes were quite random, though he was beginning to think it wasn't the scrolls but him…or his translation charm. He had started the leaf exercises but he was finding it hard to differentiate between when he was using chakra and when he was using his magic. Maybe he just needed to increase the amount of chakra he had so it didn't get overwhelmed by the sheer abundance of magic he possessed?

Settling down into a mediative state Harry proceeded to go through his Occlumency exercises; strengthening and repairing his shields and mindscape after the potion, then moving onto sorting his memories and creating new places in his island garden. He had always loved magical gardens, and they were so much easier to protect then a castle; more places for his defenders to hide where his enemies won't notice until it was too late. He would need to separate his gardens into magical and chakra.

But the little bought of maintenance and repair wasn't the reason he had made the trip today. Walking into the island's temple he materialised two semi-small diamonds along with a third larger diamond before placing them all on the alter. Gathering what he knew was purely his wizarding magic he placed the palm sized ball of energy into the larger diamond, setting the magic bouncing in a way that resulted in whatever amount of magic bouncing in the diamond would increase tenfold before being bleed back into the magical circular system. He left a thread leading off so it would go into the correct system. According to the book he had read on advanced wards the larger the diamond the slower the bounce; the slower the bounce the slower the power is multiplied. The same can be said for smaller diamonds. Ward and Weather Masters use this technique in order to power a ward or spell that would normally take three other strong wizards to help power it.

Grabbing the power he associated with the feel of 'Spiritual Chakra' he placed it in one of the smaller diamonds, doing the same for his 'Physical Chakra'. Doing the same as he had done before with his magic he set them bouncing. But instead of their threads leading to the ocean he had their threads lead to two separate dams. Looking in the dams he saw that his spiritual one was fuller but not by much to his physical one. Either way they still looked like small puddles at the moment. By the end of the week it would hopefully have grown enough that he could use it properly.

Grimacing. Harry knew this next stage would be the worst. In order to do wandless magic like he would need too when he arrived in the Elemental Nations, his magical channels would need to be expanded. He could wait until he was as old as Dumbledore…or he could do it manually. Manually he would need to go through every channel, stream and lake his magic ran in and basically start digging at the banks. He had started in his wand arm first, as he would need it the most when he finally arrived.

It was going to be a long night.

-0-0-

The next morning, while holding the little snitch portkey the British Ministry had issued him weeks ago, Harry waited until it was time before activating it at 9:00am.

"Karin"

The familiar hook ripped him from his little home at 5 Finnin Place and deposited him in Japan's version of the Ministry. Looking around Harry found he enjoyed the…vibe…this ministry gave off; it was one of professionalism mixed with...tranquillity.

"Name, Nationality, and reason for this visit."

"Hadrian James Potter-Black, British, Quidditch World Cup and sightseeing." Watching the man scribble his response

"Magical Foci"

Handing him his wand he noticed instead of it being weighed like during the tournament it was shoved into what looked like an electric pencil sharpener. He was a little nervous at the resemblance.

"Have a pleasant visit in our country Potter-Black-sama."

Retrieving his wand

"Do you have a map? Something to help me find my way around?" he really should have thought of that earlier. Maybe HE was the one who needed a rememball? The man at the counter only passed him a small map of the magical districts of Japan before waving him off. He needed a hotel room first. Chibi Kitsune looked promising; as it was in the centre of the main shopping would draw the least amount of attention if he was seen there by any other brits that might see him.

As the day's passed, instead of going to the game he went shopping. He bought anything and everything that he thought he could use, as well as some things he just enjoyed. He bought a large selection of oriental weaponry as well as an abundance of clothing such as women's kimonos. Officials and civilians alike tended to underestimate women instinctually. He would need that in an unfamiliar environment. But his greatest find was not the chakra books and scrolls he had found in a history store, but a set of dark green master trunks he had found hidden among them; one was a filly equipped 'ninja' training ground, while the other basically contained a mansion. They both had everything he wanted or could think of and more. They were perfect. The old man who sold them to him had said everything had belonged to a travelling martial artist.

Harry was a happy man by the time the portkey took him home.

-0-0-

Two days after he had arrived back there were two owls rapping at his window one morning while he was having a breakfast of leftovers. One carrying the Gringotts seal stamped on the front while the other had a pair of crossed quills. Lifting his wand, it soon clattered to the floor as pain raced up his arm. For the first few days his arm had tingled, as if it wasn't getting any circulation, but when he had tried to cast with it his arm had flared up to the point he thought someone was trying to burn his arm off! When the pain had calmed he had perused a few books for the cause; his newly expanded magic system in his arm was raw and exposed. It would need time to heal while it adapted to the new influx of magic. He had taken a numbing potion as well as a mild healing potion to help with the pain and speed the process along.

Getting up Harry decided to just open the window manually; after Hedwig had died he had seen no need for a two-way owl window. The letter with the crossed quills was just a small letter informing him his bags were ready.

Lord Hadrian James Potter-Black

We at Gringotts wish to inform you that your items are ready.

Gringotts Potter-Black Account Manager,

Redhorn Boomslash

After reading his Gringotts letter –if you could call this small note a letter- Harry could feel his adrenalin start to sing in his veins. Soon he would be free.

Rushing to finish his breakfast Harry knew he would need to do all his packing today so he could leave tomorrow. He couldn't wait to see the look on the Goblin's face!

-0-0-

In his rush to make his way to Gringotts after having just pick up his bags Harry ended up running straight into Malfoy of all people.

"Potter! Watch where you are going!"

"Sorry Drake!"

"So who lit the fire under your ass?"

"I'm moving. I'm on my way to pick up my portkey"

"Where you moving to?"

"The Hidden Continent"

"Hidden Continent? Never heard of it."

"Hence the name." grumbled Harry, before continuing louder so Drake could hear. "The Hidden Continent is much like the wizarding communities but the biggest difference is that there are no muggles."

"No Muggles!"

"Correct"

"You will be taking me with you pot-head. Why wasn't I informed of this before! I need to pack!" grabbing Harry by the hand, Draco practically dragged Harry halfway through the Alley before he finally gained his bearings back.

"Hold on Drake!"

"What!?"

"We need to go to Gringotts first" there was no use in arguing with the blond prat when he was this excited. Best to just go along with it.

"Why?"

"I need to pick up the portkey and you need to get identification papers made and we both have to put our accounts in order."

"Papers? Why in morgana's tits would I need paper? I'm no dog or house elf!"

"Just get the bloody papers or you're not coming." Staring stubbornly back into indignant blue-grey eyes Harry refused to back down. From all his research into this place he knew those papers were important.

"Fine. We'll get the stupid papers." Dragging Harry –with far less résistance this time- to Gringotts, Draco just walk straight up to a teller –ignoring the line- and demanded to see his accountant. It wasn't long before Harry got his portkey and Drake had commissioned his own papers along with two sets each with fake names. Which took an hour to complete.

With that done both emptied every vault they owned; they would get it converted once they arrived in the continent. The look the Goblin was sporting at the announcement was a mixture of constipated and horrified. Loosing the Potter-Black account was a blow, but losing both the Potter-Black account and the Malfoys within the same hour literally halved the amount of gold in Gringotts. Both boys were snickering as they made their strategic retreat.

"I've got letters to send. Go pack."

"Meet you?"

"Forbidden Forest, town entrance."

Appariting to their respective homes both set to work on their final preparations. Draco was packing –more like ordering the house elf's around- while Harry was finishing his letters to his friends; Luna, Neville, Andy and the twins all needed to know where he was going in case something were to happen along with instructions on how to get there should they need to. Outside of Andy those four where the only ones who had never betrayed him, they had always been loyal.

Appariting back to Diagon Alley, it didn't take long for him to locate the post office and hire a few birds to send his letters. His final trip would be to Andy's; to drop off the portkey to Teddy. Appariting to the little cottage she had moved to after the war, Harry quickly made his way to the door before knocking. It didn't take long for her to answer.

"Harry? What are you doing here?"

"Hello Andy, how are you? Is Teddy awake?"

"He just woke up." Steeping aside to let Harry in, it didn't take long for Harry to inform her he was moving and slip the portkey around Teddy's neck. Only he would be able to remove it so long as Teddy lived. He wouldn't put it past Andy to take it off out of spite.

Appariting to their meeting place just within the Forbidden Forest, Harry was shocked to discover Draco already there and waiting for him.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were here before me."

Scowling, Draco's looked like he didn't know whether to be indignant or amused by this. Eventually he just decided to settle for indignant.

"Let's just get going Pot-head."

Grabbing the fox pendant around Potter's neck, the moment they both touched it, the password was spoken and they were whisked away to their new home.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0


	2. Chapter 2

Landing in a desert wasn't what either of them had been expecting. It looked like the Goblins had still gotten them in the end.

"What are we doing in a desert Potter!"

"Goblin's. Now give me a second" now that he was actually in one of the elemental countries he could cast the Homonculous Charm on his maps. He could add other spells later, for now they needed to find a town or something. Watching the map as the charm soaked in, two dots appeared with their names on it just over the hill from the village of Suna. They would probably need to hire someone to take them to Konoha in Fire Country.

"We got to go over the hill but listen Drake, their magic is different from ours."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll show you once we find a hotel but until we do I don't want you using any magic."

"Fine. But the explanation on why better be good."

Walking with their bags under the boiling sun would have been impossible if they hadn't eventually caved and cast cooling charms before reaching the first guard post.

"Passport and reason for your visit" handing over their passports to the scary person Harry decided he should do the talking until he got Draco up to speed.

"We're here to hire some ninja to escort us to our next destination"

"Hn…go on in." being waved inside, both were happy the cliffs provided a bit of shelter from the sun. it had been a long journey but they had finally made it into the Hidden village. As they were walking to the hotel they had gotten directions to, Harry couldn't help but feel…trapped. He had always felt freest in the sky, he felt safer in a forest. Signing into the most expansive room the hotel offered, both boys made their way upstairs for a small nap and to update blonde on why he told him not to use his magic.

"So what's up with that no magic rule before?"

"The 'world' we are in at the moment utilises a magic known as chakra, but only those who chose to learn it can utilise it like we can our own version of magic. Those who chose to do so are the ninja who protect their villages. The Hidden village we are heading to is called Konoha which is in the Land of Fire. That village is our best bet for a proper home. Until we arrive and register a citizens we can't show these other villages we can use magic." Harry didn't know if his rant made any sense but he knew his notes would. Handing them to the prat, he ordered him to study what he could before he got back. He needed to book the mission in the administration building before he did anything else.

"Hello miss, I would like to request a team to escort me and my brother to Konoha." Slipping into her mind with a little Legilimency he watched as she ran through all the information on the Shinobi she currently had as well as going a little deeper for a locals map of the village before pulling out.

"When would you like to leave?"

"The day after tomorrow would be best."

"That can be arranged. Where will you be staying for if I need to contact you mister?"

"Hari Black at Shina Inn" he had learnt from Luna and Neville that saying less will give him more by giving enemy and strangers alike less information to work with. He wished he had learnt that before Sirius had died because of it; being a loudmouth got people killed by telling your enemies who you cared about. He was glad though he had given in and brought Draco with him –as if he really had a choice- as he hadn't thought to have semi-fake passports made when he first got his papers.

"Please return here the morning you wish to depart."

"Thank you"

Leaving the administration building Harry made his way to one of the local food venders in order to grab some lunch. Buying a bag of what the vender called Dango before heading to the park near his hotel. Sitting on a covenant bench, Harry was watching the other children play as he ate when he saw him; a little boy who looked to be around five with vibrant red hair and washed out green eyes sitting by himself on a swing. Watching the other children as they played. Remembering another little boy in the same position, Harry got up and started walking to the little boy before sitting on the empty swing next to him.

"Why are you sitting on your own?"

"The other kids run away when I come near." Watching as the little boy kicked the sand, he waited for him to say more. "They keep calling me monster and demon." There was bitterness and a lot of loneliness in that simple statement. A lot like when he was little.

"Well is that your name?"

"No, it's Gaara"

"Just Gaara?" seeing the child nod left Harry a bit stunned; even he was Boy Freak.

"Why? How do you know who you're related to with no last name?"

"It's a result from the waring states period; everyone ended up forgetting their family name because they were fighting so much." Gaara was obviously used to the idea, no matter how wacky.

"Hmm…then it's decided" Hari declared proudly.

"What's decided?"

"You can take on my last name! Its Potter-Black, but you can have only Potter or Black if you think it'll be too long or confusing." He both loved and disliked the shocked expression on the boy's face. Did he really have no friends? Even he had had the garden snakes.

"Why…why would you let me take on your last name? how can I even take it when I wasn't born with it?"

"Since I'm the family head of three noble clans I have the authority to adopt anyone I wish into my clan." That there was only a few members alive and not disowned didn't need to be mentioned.

"Adopt?" watching Gaara as he scrunched his nose in thought was so cute "But I'm not an orphan though?"

"Doesn't matter. It does depend on the clan's policy but children can be adopted into a clan by the clan head regardless of whether or not they still have living family left. In these cases it's up to the child whether or not they leave the original clan for the new clan or if they stay with their original clan but remain a member of the new clan."

"What's that mean?"

"Basically you'll still be a member of both families but you chose where you want to live." He really needed to remember that he was talking to a child.

"Where do you live?"

"Nowhere at the moment; me and my brother Draco are currently moving to Konoha though. We'll be leaving the day after tomorrow with an escort from this village. You can come with us if you want." Watching as the little cuties thought about it so seriously was adorable.

"I can't leave my uncle alone…"

"I'm glad you have someone you care about here Gaara" thinking about his options –after all he didn't want to just abandon Gaara despite him liking his uncle- "If you'll come with me to my hotel we can pick up some clan heirlooms you can use. They'll help us keep in touch no matter the distance." They should do the trick anyway.

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"Well, I have no reason to be mean to you do I?" Plus…you remind me so strongly of myself at your age.

"You were like me?"

"Yep." Watching the kiddo make his thinking face again just made him want to pinch his cheeks like an old granny.

"I'll come to the Inn with you."

"Awesome!"

Leaving the swings and park behind to the gawking of the other kids parents, Harry led his new little ward to the Inn and up to his and Drakes room.

"Hey Drake, I'm back"

"'bout time Potter! You have some explaining to do. You landed us in another bloody war zone!"

"It's actually peace time right now" maybe.

"What's with the kid?"

"Drake" bringing Gaara to stand in front of himself so Draco can see the little cutie better "this is Gaara Potter-Black. Gaara, this is your uncle Draco Malfoy. He's the clan head of the Malfoy family."

"Pleased to meet you uncle Draco!" looks like Gaara was finally getting into the fact this way real.

"Well met nephew Gaara" glancing to Harry, Draco smirked. "We'll need to perform an adoption ritual. Did you have one in mind?"

"I was thinking of doing a full blood adoption at first. But he still wants to remain a member of his original family so maybe a blood relative adoption?"

"That could work. Instead of the ritual making you his father or mother it would make you his uncle…" looking down to the awestruck redhead. Draco was VERY glad there was no resemblance to the Weasley's horrible colour. "What do you think Gaara? You want us related to you by blood? You want us as uncles?"

"Ah…Yep!" at least the kid had thought about it a little. Even if it was just five seconds.

"I'll get the circle drawn while you tell him about Fairy Law"

"'Kay"

"What's Fawy Law?"

"Fairy Law refers to the laws to be followed by family members within a clan. Fairy Law is also the name of a lord spell. Our family has rules that the members who wish to remain family must follow."

"What are the rules?"

"Family above all. We protect our family no matter what. How are we to remain loyal to each other if we can't trust one another?" seeing Gaara understood, Harry continued as he noticed Draco was almost finished with the runic circle. "We never harm children out of ill will. There is zero tolerance for abuse." Seeing Gaara's face pale rapidly caused alarm bells to ring in his mind "What's wrong Gaara?"

"I…" taking a deep breath Gaara continued "I've killed people before, some where kids like me…" hanging his head, Gaara waited for the nice man to start screaming at him. Calling him a monster like all the others.

"Why did you kill them?" there was nothing in his voice to indicate what he was feeling. Even Draco was paying half an ear to Gaara's response.

"I don't know. The sand just protects me. If someone does something to me or I feel really bad because of what someone else says it reacts badly."

"So you didn't kill those people, the sand did?" it sounded like Gaara's magic was extremely defensive of Gaara. Something really bad must have happened to him in the past; the only reports he had ever read on the subject of a child's magic purposely killing others theorised that when caregivers try to kill a child or sexually abuse them the child's magic begins to react violently to all adults out of mistrust and protectiveness. His own magic had proven to be quite protective of him in the past before he learnt proper control after he had left school.

"Yea, but everyone expects me to be able to control it so it's still my fault." He had tried, hard, but it was like trying to move a mountain, and no one understood just how hard that really was!

"No it's not. You did nothing wrong." Gaara's head snapped up at this declaration. Even his uncle thought he was still partly responsible! Heaven knows the villagers blamed him fully!

"As far as I'm aware no one has bothered to train you properly." Going from what he had gleamed from Gaara's mind that was quite deliberate on the adult's part. "So how can you be held accountable when as a child it is the responsibility of the adults to teach you control? Or even expect it from you when you're so young?" it was the same with the Dursley's; they had expected him to know how to control his accidental magic without even telling him what way going on in the first place. "I can help teach you control if you want?"

"YES! I don't want to hurt people!"

Smiling fondly, Harry knew he had rushed into this, but every fibre of his being was telling him this kid needed his help.

"I can create some games that will help you learn control, as well as teach you Occlumency"

"What's Occlumency?"

"Occlumency is a clan technique to help control and protect your mind and emotions. I can help set the basic foundations for you if you'll like. But for it to work properly you'll need to learn how to do it for yourself."

"How do I do that? It sounds hard."

"Everything is hard if you never even try. With Occlumency you enter a mediative state in order to reach your mindscape -which is the core of your mind- once there you organise your mind and set up defences for in case anyone tries to invade it."

"Can you help me organise it?"

"Yes"

"That will have to wait brats; Rituals all set up." Looking over to Draco Harry saw that the runes were carved in two perfect circles with a gold ornamental bowl placed in the centre circle; the required potion already inside, waiting for their blood and magic.

"Are you ready Gaara?"

"I think so?" such an honest child.

"All you need to do is sit opposite me on the other side of the bowl and accept what I say when asked, once that's finished we both spill our blood into the bowl and then I drink some and you drink the rest while Draco acts as our witness. Ok?"

"Ok"

Walking Gaara over to his place in the circle both males could tell he was a bundle of nerves.

"Do thy consent to entering the noble house of Potter. Gaara of Village Sand?"

"I consent."

"Do thy consent to following the Fairy Laws of House Potter and House Black?"

"I consent."

"Do thy consent to remaining loyal to the members of this family? Vowing never to raise a weapon against this family in malicious intent?"

"I consent."

"Do thy consent to learning and protecting the secrets and history our families of Magic?"

"I consent."

"I Hadrian James Potter-Black welcome the Gaara of Village Sand. Hence forth to be known as Gaara Potter-Black, Nephew of Hadrian James Potter-Black and Draco Lucius Malfoy, into the noble clans of Potter and Black. So mote it be."

Cutting his palm and hold it over the bowl, Harry motioned for Gaara to do the same. But instead of slicing his hand he bit it. No matter. Watching for the potion to change colour didn't take long, before he was concluding the ritual.

"We as family are one."

"So mote it be" Draco intoned, as Gaara repeated the phrase. Drinking deeply after Harry had had a mouthful of the tainted potion.

-0-0-

After the ritual had ended Gaara had passed out; exhausted by the amount of magic that had been rushed through his veins during the ritual. Picking up his new family member Harry gently deposited him onto his bed. Gaara would need the rest for what they were going to do next.

"So why'd you want to adopt the kid?" asked Draco from where he was cleaning up the ritual circle before Harry came to join him.

"You're asking me his now?" asked Harry incuriously.

"I knew whatever I said wouldn't get through that thick skull of yours before your mission was complete, Commander." Teased Draco, making Harry scowl in embarrassment as Draco called him by this D.A rank; by the end of the war he had amassed his own private army without even realising it. Drake loved teasing him about that.

"I'm not an idiot twat. I thought about it before I asked the kid" for one FULL minute.

"Riiiight~" smirking at his friend. Draco was always glad Harry had seen the darkness after mudblood and traitor had betrayed him when he had needed them most. "Regardless, I'll give you a hand if you need it."

"Thanks Drake."

"Want to help me find a pair of two-way mirrors and a vanishing box in my trunk?"

"How'd you get your hands on those?" they were notoriously hard to get since the Ministry labelled them as illegal

"Pleasure Alley for the mirrors and Trade Alley for the vanishing box"

Sigh "Only you can talk about visiting the black markets as if it was any everyday type of shop." Even the Death Eaters knew to stay away from Pleasure Alley, as it was entirely creature run by creatures who didn't like humans, while the inventors in Trade Alley had a habit of blowing up their shop along with their neighbours. Seeing Harry unshrinking one of his trunks, Draco followed him down. Only to gasp at the sheer range of rare magical items Harry had managed to amass. Most of them he had only seen pictures of before!

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"You're gifted."

"What?" getting looked at like he was crazy would have bugged Draco any other time, but Draco was too enthralled to care at the moment, only moving to start exploring the rows of magical items in a daze.

Shaking his head, Harry decided to just let the crazy person wander while he looked for the items he needed. Browsing the isles he was glad he was able to use a basic organising charm when he had packed his belongings. Because of that he knew once he found where they had gone, he'd probably find them all on a shelf of their own.

-0-0-

When Gaara woke up he discovered his body felt funny. Looking around the room, Gaara had woken up in time to see his new uncles exiting out of a trunk, uncle Draco being dragged out really. He didn't know trunks could do that.

"How are you feeling Gaara?"

"Weird. Am I sick?"

"No sweetie, you're bodies just getting used to having my blood flowing through your veins." Pulling the items out of his pocket he approached Gaara. He had already placed the underage activation charms on them while he was still in the trunk. Deciding to show Gaara the green chocker with the miniaturised two-way mirror first. "This is what our family calls a 'two-way mirror'. It allows members to see each other and communicate over great distances; you just say the name of who you want to reach. If the person you're trying to reach is busy you can also record a message by saying 'Record Message' and then the name of the person you're trying to reach."

"The mirrors really small. How can you see each other?" asked Gaara, confused as Uncle Harry handed him the necklace

"Tap it twice and say 'enlarge'." When Gaara saw the Mirror grow to the size of a large hand mirror, Harry had a hard time refraining from cackling at how round his eyes had gone "When you want to make it smaller you tap it twice again but say 'shrink'." Seeing Gaara following his instruction Harry continued "With this we can speak every night if you wish." Seeing Gaara nod, Harry brought the small vanishing box forward. It looked like an old fashioned jewellery box, butterflies and sakura trees adorning it. "This is what we call a 'vanishing letter box'. It allows us to send letters and items between the boxes. I have the mate of this box and the mate to your two-way mirror; if you need anything tell me and I'll do what I can to see that you get it." Seeing Gaara was starting to look a little overwhelmed Harry dragged him into a hug. Gaara seemed to enjoy the hug more than anything; it seemed he was practically starved for physical affection as Gaara tried to barrow under his skin as he cried.

-0-0-

The next day he and Draco had completely devoted their day to cuddling with Gaara and helping him with his sand control. The adorable child had even melted the guarded heart of one Draco Malfoy!

~FLASH-BACK~

"Gaara, do you want me to sort your mindscape now?" they had just finished breakfast and Draco was going to go out and see if he could find anything useful like some jutsu scrolls or gardening books; they needed to see what ingredients they were able to get here and what they would be able to substitute. Draco was basically a potions master without the ministry paper. They knew they wanted to open a shop, but they weren't sure what they could do let alone what they wanted to open.

"Come and sit in front of me and try to clear your mind."

"Legilimens"

Falling into Gaara's mind easily, the first thing he noticed what that it was in disrepair and definitely on the depressing side. Gaara's mindscape appeared to be the Sand Village but without any occupants. Except…

"Hello Mage"

That was one big raccoon.

"Hello mister racoon. What are you doing in Gaara's mind?" they didn't call him a Gryffindor for nothing.

"I was sealed here on the order of the boy's father." Eyeing Harry up the Biju grinned "It has been centuries since I last saw a mage." Harry didn't particularly care for the grin the demon was sporting.

"Do you have any influence on Gaara?"

"Maybe I do mage, maybe I don't'"

I'll take that as a yes~ Thought Harry suspiciously. Thinking fast Harry surrounded the creature in a dome containment barrier. As long as his will was stronger than the demons it would hold; he didn't want the demon trying to influence Gaara's true minscape. Setting to work Harry repaired the creepy village but created a beautiful underground domain which would be the 'real' mindscape for Gaara with the above village acting as a decoy. Warding the cathedral room heavily against the demon and any other intruders who weren't family. But how to organise his memories and abilities?

"I summon Gaara Potter-Black"

"Wow!"

Turning, Harry found Gaara studying the citadel he had created for him; glad Tom had taught him that little trick.

"Hello Gaara" Gaara turned rapidly towards him at the sound of his voice.

"This is my mind!?"

"Yes, but I need your help to organise it" intoned Harry patiently, remembering with amusement the first time he had seen his own mind.

"How?"

"What would you like your memories to be hidden in?"

"Hidden?"

"With Occlumency you learn how to store and organise your memories"

"Teddies?" at this thought a sad looking brown teddy bear appeared.

"Ok" summoning a few more teddies of various colour and shape, Harry instructed Gaara on what to do; how to separate memories into different teddies and then subcategorising. When it appeared Gaara would be able to handle doing the rest on his own he decided to move on for now. Occlumency could be very taxing when you first start.

"Gaara?" Harry waited until he had his attention "How would you like to organise your power and abilities?"

"Um~?" Gaara thought hard. If it was just like with Mr Teddy…. "What about reflective ponds?" he's uncle had told him stories about trying to fight in the land of snow on big ice rocks that floated in the water. Maybe they could do something like that? As Gaara thought of what he wanted a pool formed in the corner of the room. Walking over Harry inspected and quite liked what he found; it was a small reflective pond but when he 'tested' the waters depth with his magic he found it to be comparative to a large ice-burg. Soon Gaara came to curiously observe as well. "This will work. Good job Gaara!" Gaara beamed proudly at the small praise, having received so little of it in his short life. Helping uncle Harry make more ponds, Gaara wondered why he would need so many?

"One pond each to house your physical and spiritual chakra, one for your sand Kekkei Genkai and another to house the Biju chakra." Seeing that Gaara understood Harry decided they had completed all the basics they needed to do; it was time to wake up. "Gaara, it's time to wake up. Imagine your eyes opening in the physical world." Watching as the mental image of Gaara disappear he had one last thing to do. Walking up the passage to the surface world he spotted the Biju raging against his new cage.

"MAGE! RELEASE ME!" the Biju had tried escaping the entire time since the little mage had imprisoned him. He had underestimated the little mage, mistaking him for a little mind walker rather than the emperor he now knew stood before him. This one could end him if he so wished.

"You will be released." Seeing the Biju perk up eagerly, Harry was quite content to dash any preconceived notions the beast may have gotten into his head "When Gaara is able handle you himself." Harry stated bluntly. He knew what having a violent voice in your head could do to you. Leaving the Racoon to rage in his new cage; reinforcing it on his way out.

Blinking his eyes open, he barely had enough time to catch Gaara as he swayed in his seat "Time for a nap little man." Tucking Gaara in as Gaara kept a tight hold of his shirt Harry decided he didn't have the heart to make Gaara release him. Lying down, Gaara immediately snuggled into his arms as his grip tightened. Closing his eyes, both boys were soon fast asleep, much to the amusement of Draco who had been watching the spectacle as he wrote exercises for Gaara to do to master his sand; like forming animal shapes and lifting objects.

~FLASH-BACK-End~

Now it was the day they were due to depart and neither wanted to leave the little darling behind! They had signed out of their hotel room and were currently making their way to the missions' office a couple dozen scrolls heavier. Draco had showed him how to Legilimens information from the ninja and transfer the knowledge from their minds to a scroll instead of writing it by hand. They had learnt more from the minds of the ninja then they had from all the scrolls they had found in England!

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us to Konoha Gaara?" they had asked this before but he just wanted to make sure Gaara hadn't changed this mind.

"I'm sure. I need to take care of uncle!"

"You have the mirror and box so I want you to keep in contact with us ok? We'll be lonely if you don't!" it was a bit of guilting but they wanted to know that Gaara was safe when they couldn't protect him.

"I'll call or message every night!"

"Good boy. I'll hold you to that promise!" giving Gaara a strong hug Harry didn't want to let go, he didn't care they were being stared at.

"Let go Potter! I want a hug too!"

Loosening his hold reluctantly, Gaara did the rest and held his arms open as his uncle Draco swooped in for his much wanted hug.

"You shouldn't leave the ninja's waiting to much longer!"

Poutingly agreeing with their little nephew, Harry and Draco reluctantly parted with him at the door; he had lessons to get to and they had ninja to meet. Watching as Gaara walked down the street, they only entered the building when they could no longer see Gaara in the distance. Walking to the front desk Harry noticed it was the same girl as last time.

"Hello again miss, we requested an escort to Konoha?"

"Ah yes! Please wait here a moment!" watching her rush off –supposedly to fetch the ninja- left him with a touch of sadness, but then, when Gaara becomes a ninja he could just hire him for a solo long term mission!

"Don't worry Harry. He said he'd keep in contact."

"I know, I just worry." glancing at Draco, Harry made sure to try and not sound too hopeful "So~ what do you think about a long term mission for Gaara?"

"Forget it. It's not fair on Gaara."

Sigh "Your right. And surprisingly perceptive for once"

"Don't think I won't hurt you prat."

"Excuse me." Looking towards the voice they found themselves face with a Jonin and what appeared to be two very young Genin. "I'm Jonin Baki and my Genin team Temari and Kankuro. We will be the team escorting you to Konoha for this mission." The children looked nervous, as if this was their first mission.

"It's a pleasure to meet your team Jonin Baki! I look forward to travelling together!"

The Jonin seemed a little taken back with his perkiness. Oh well, he wasn't going to show his true face just yet.

~Three Days Later In A Tent~

"I think we should use the passports with our other names when we reach Konoha."

"Why?"

"Haven't you noticed? Our western names are drawing attention we don't need right now." Such as with the venders and ninja they had meet so far on their journey. The oddness was drawing suspicion to them. "The other passports sound more native here yet still sound enough like our normal names for us to respond." Seeing as it was mostly just the spelling of their names they needed to change to get rid of all the suspicion they were coping, but they had refused to change their family names.

"We'll use the new names once we reach Konoha." They'd also need to inform Gaara that night on what they were doing. Their sweet nephew had kept to his word and or called every night. Telling them about what his nice uncle was teaching him and eating with his cranky father, regaling them with tales about what his siblings could be doing while on their mission.

They had been traveling so far for three days and would -according to the Jonin- be arriving in Konoha by tomorrow morning if they kept at their current pace. Baki had turned out to be a pretty decent guy who loved his village, if a little rough around the edges, much like Snape had been. Seeing Draco take out their real papers and passports and replace them with their secondary ones, Harry grabbed a soup pack on his way out of the tent; the Genin would be waking soon and they would probably like a proper breakfast rather than lose energy bars. When he had first discovered the children eating those bars for breakfast he had immediately dragged all three ninja to the campfire and made them eat two plates of bacon and eggs. Baki had initially protested but once Harry had declared that he would be eating a proper breakfast or he would make him he had quickly complied. This may have been just too just keep the peace then him finding anything intimidating about Harry's own androgynous features, but on day two when the Jonin declined regardless, only to find himself tied to a tree and being force feed three plates of scrambled eggs. It had amused the Genin greatly though their self-preservation instincts had compelled them to hide this fact. Draco had no such reservations. We'll just have to see which way Baki will choose to go today.

Setting the pot full of water to boil Harry began peeling and chopping the ingredients as he waited. Half an hour later Temari came to join him.

"Good morning Temari-chan, how was your sleep?"

"It was pleasant Potter-Black-sama. Yours?"

"Mine was also pleasant. Is your brother still sleeping?" after those two had had an argument one morning the whole camp knew they were siblings. It didn't hurt that Kankuro despite all his barking was quite attached to Temari.

"Idiot forgot to watch the time last night and ended up doing an extra hour on watch." Looking into the cooking pot Temari couldn't help envying Potter-Black's skills in the kitchen; he had done all the cooking on this trip and the fact he only had to nightly fire to do so didn't seem to hamper him one bit. "You're such a good cook, I wish I knew how."

"The way I learnt I wouldn't wish on you Temari-chan. You'll learn the skills with practice just like you'll learn anything else. If you still think you need help just find me and I'll teach you." Looking in the pot himself Harry grinned. Turning back to Temari Harry asked cheekily "So Temari how do you think Baki-chan is going to take his breakfast today?" she just started giggling.

"How were you able to tie him up like that anyway?"

"I'm studying to be a healer. One aspect of the job is being able to keep stubborn patients in bed long enough to heal." Typically failing to mention that he was also one of those stubborn patients; madam Pomfrey had keeping him contained almost to an art form, but his skills al escaping were just good enough that he could still escape. "I have to learn how to override the escape skills of my patients. Baki-chan just volunteered."

As it turns out Baki would decide to just eat the dam food like a man instead of being tied to a tree and laughed at.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0


	3. Chapter 3

Arriving at Konoha an hour after breakfast the next day was a relief for everyone. Baki because he wouldn't be force feed any more food. He had tried hiding in a tree this morning but Harry had captured him easily. He would have attacked the man thinking he was a spy if not for little Temari informing him that the man was trying to become a healer; he had seen many medic-nin tying their patients up during the war. It had worked until they had learnt how to unbind themselves.

Draco, Temari and Kankuro suddenly stopped walking and gaped at four faces in the distance.

Baki patted Temari and Kankuro on the shoulder and said, "That's everyone's first impression of Konoha." Leading them forward towards the village Baki made sure to blank his face naturally before they got within range. They were soon pausing before a pair of large red gates. He held out his papers and frowned when Malfoy-san fielded every question directed at their group masterfully. It wasn't long before they were being allowed entrance in the village.

"Baki, here" Getting passed a normal pouch full of the required amount for the mission plus a little extra in a smaller pouch Baki was shocked. Bowing deeply Baki was truly grateful.

"Thank you Harry-san. Draco-san."

"You guys earned it."

Leading his confused charges to one of the Inn's that mainly catered to Shinobi. Baki contemplated if he would be seeing to odd pair again.

-0-0-

Watching the sand Shinobi leave Harry, now Hari, rounded on Draco, now Drake. "What was that for at the gate?"

"We needed to get in without much hassle. Now let's get to the tower already." Dragging his friend to the largest red tower (what was it with having red everywhere?) Drake easily found the receptionist desk

"Good morning gentlemen, how may I help you?"

"We would like to apply for citizenship"

"Of course," grabbing a stack of papers from her draw she handed them both a file each. "Please fill these out."

Taking a seat a little was down, just a glance at some of the questions showed they were already in trouble.

"Have you ever killed anyone? If yes how many. Can we really answer this with a straight face Drake?" it'd likely get them killed instead!

"We answer honestly with only the pare minimum of information." Drake declared, "and then we charm the documents to buggery so that whoever handles them signs or files without taking even a glance at the information." continued the sneaky Slytherin. It was how the Death Eaters had got supplies during the war with the light none the wiser.

"Brilliant! But we'll still need to look each other's over just in case we put too much information in"

"Deal!"

It took them an hour an' a half to finish and proofread the documents before they handed them over. Another hour for the Hokage to sign and then they were officially citizens of Konoha.

-0-0-

"We need to find a realtor" declared Hari after a while. When they had left the administration building they had wondered the streets just familiarising themselves with their new home.

"But what do we want to get?" they had found two vacant shop fronts they were going to buy but they didn't want to live in the apartments above them.

"We know we need land, we can build or fix the house once we have got the property." As they made their way to the realtor, neither boys had even considered the idea of living on their own; it hadn't even crossed their minds as a stray thought. Weaving with well-practiced ease through the crowd they found the realtor who was selling the shops they wanted.

"Hello gentlemen! How may I help you today?"

"Hello, we're looking to purchase two shop fronts and their apartments, a reasonable area of land close to town and an apartment complex." The realtor looked as if he was going to faint. The idea had just come to him with the apartment complex, but it would help them have a bit of leverage as well as cement them into the community if anyone tried anything.

"That's ah…I need to ah…"

"Sit?"

"Yea~ sit…" Mr Realtor sat down in his desk chair looking very overwhelmed as he stared into space.

"I think you broke him." Declared Drake unsympathetically, amused.

"Maybe" looking to the realtor Hari felt he had to amend his statement, "Properly."

Eventually the realtor's boss came and helped them with their purchases. The shops were easy to buy they just had to pay and fill out paperwork. The others not so much. With the amount of land they needed they ended up just buying four hectares worth of land by buying the neighbouring lots. The apartment was easier; the apartment they bought was scheduled to be decommissioned with only a handful of ninja currently living there. But with a bit of work it could look like a really nice investment. It took them three weeks of nothing but sleeping and repairing before anything was even liveable. Only the apartment rooms the Shinobi were in had been liveable!

-0-0-

Looking around at their newly furbished house all Hari could think was "We need a night out"

"We need to get laid!" Drake declared loudly in reply, Hari hadn't realised he'd said that out loud. They were both magically exhausted but on the plus side their chakra had grown quite a bit with the amount of work they had been doing. It would be nice to let lose for once…

"Ok"

-0-0-

**(Kakashi and Hari meet, They have sex. Scene removed due to third party.)**

-0-0-

Next morning…

It was the uneven breathing that woke him, Kakashi realized. He was sprawled on the mattress, while one of his arms had a mind of its own during the night and latched onto the nearest heat source. He woke immediately. Having slept like this next to a total stranger… but then his muscles protested and the ninja known as the Copy Cat realized that at one point during his and Hari's many rounds of sex he had tired himself out. Eye twitching he would never admit to passing out. He also realised just how sticky he felt; he needed a shower badly. Glancing at his bedmate Kakashi gently detangled himself before he made his way to the rooms bathroom to have a short shower.

-0-

Hari awoke with a weird boneless feeling. 'Hmm, I wonder if this is how a jellyfish feels?' he mused as he tried to sit up…TRIED being the key word. Pain throbbed through his arse causing him to lay back and groan. Drake was definably going to be teasing him for days if he got home with a limp from this! "You alright?" he heard Kakashi's deep voice and smiled as he when he recalled what they did last night. His grin grew when Kakashi came to sit next to him so he could see him more easily. The pretend civilian smiled when he took in the sight of Kakashi's wet hair and the fact that he was clad in only a towel. Kakashi ran a finger threw Hari's slightly curly hair absently.

"Yeah love, just a little sore." Hari grinned, but Kakashi was a tad worried that he had seriously hurt the civilian; a shinobi's body wasn't only stronger but more resilient then a civilians after all.

"What time's it?" the civilian muttered as he rolled onto his back. The hiss and the muttered curse that followed made Kakashi's lips twitch. He always loved it when he left his lovers sore the next day~!

"Lunch," he informed Hari. "Though the sun has yet to fully rise above us yet." He was a little torn between being peeved and pleased that he had tired himself out that much last night.

Green eyes shot open. "Shit!"

Kakashi watched with some amusement as the raven haired man, whose looks were not unlike a cuter version of the Uchiha's until one noticed those eyes, jumped off the mattress.

Hari did not bother hiding his body and the ninja noticed he had left Hari's body in a right mess. There were bruises on his hips and thighs, bite marks all over that neatly toned chest and quite a few hickeys on his slender shoulder. There was also a mark further up that elegant neck that no turtleneck could hide.

Kakashi felt a large dose of smugness at Hari's discomfort while walking as well as his very obvious claiming mark.

"Shit, shit , shit," Hari kept chanting to himself. He threw his clothes on as fast as his sore body could go. Drake was going to kill him!

"Nagging wife at home?" Kakashi queried. He was more curious than angry; the night before had been something wonderfully mutual between two adults. He was just rubbed the wrong way by cheaters.

"Never had one of those," Hari absently replied, not that he wanted one either after everything that's happened. "But I do have a snobby brother that will be wanting his breakfast and now lunch served to him on a nice silver platter." He was fully dressed not long after he stopped talking. "Thanks for a wonderful night."

"Right back at you," Kakashi replied. He received a final smile and Hari was out the door. Leaving Kakashi to finish drying and get dressed.

-0-

Drake had tackled Hari's form as soon as had come through the door "Where have you been!? I've been worried you twat!" The green eyed wizard hugged his friend to him. He was not very tall, unlike Drake who had taken after the Malfoy bloodline but he was no longer a midget either. Malfoy was a clingy insecure bastard once he decided he liked you so Hari knew he was generally worried.

"We went drinking remember? I got laid last night so I only just woke up." Seeing Drake gearing to start a lecture Hari was preparing to run before he saw Drake had paused.

"Were you drugged?" Drake asked suspiciously.

"Not unless you count alcohol?" Drake snorted. Getting lectured by a worried Drake and then leered at wasn't what he wanted or expected when he got home. Hari was a fully qualified wizard who knew how to take care of himself.

"So~?" leered Drake, making Hari squirm "What?"

"How was he?" Hari blushed

"Who said it was a he?"

"You've met Pansy, I've met Ginny. Spill."

Sigh "He was…"

"Yes~?"

"…an animal?" Appariting to his room with a blush that would shame a tomato Hari was lucky to have missed the sheer perverted smirk Draco was sporting.

-0-0-

"My Eternal Rival!"

Turning, Kakashi found Gai jogging towards him. For some reason he always attracted the loud ones.

"What a youthful glow you have this fine day my friend!" Gai was suspicious of this as he himself had woken with a most dreadful headache. Perhaps he had not enjoyed himself properly?

"I assume you wanted me for something?" asked Kakashi patiently. He was in a good mood, why not share it by being patient with idiots?

"Did you hear about the new landlord?"

"New landlord?"

"Yes! With the new money flow our youthful building will glow with a new shine! They've already started remodelling!..." this was news to him, but then again he had taken to going through the window so he didn't run into Gai after the first week of moving out of the family compound. "…none of us have even seen them but the realtor had come to inform us of the new owners he was so faint! Maybe he needs to revitalise his youthful enthusiasm with some training and…" turning the idiot out Kakashi made plans to meet these new landlords. He had learnt with the previous land lady that sweet talking got your tap fixed quicker. Asume was still waiting after three years for his bathroom light to be fixed!

"Meeting the landlords sounds like a good idea Gai. Maybe they would enjoy joining you for your daily morning exercises." He'll just throw Gai to the wolves and see if he gets bitten before meeting them himself.

"What a truly youthful idea! I shall ask the nice realtor where they live!" declared Gai "Thank you Kakashi!" called Gai as he jogged towards the business district, leaving Kakashi to finally go back to finding something to eat.

-0-0-

As it turned out, because the landlords had payed in cash –which was unheard of!- when they had purchased the apartment complex there wasn't a record of where they lived, as that was located on the bank paperwork. But he was able to acquire a name from the painfully shy realtor; Hari Potter Black and Drake Yuki Malfoy. What unusual names! But with names, he could now go to the public records office!

Dashing to the administrative building Gai quickly trapezed through the building until he reached the public records office. Finding his hopefully youthful landlords full citizenship papers in the ninja restricted section.

"Good afternoon youthful lady!"

"Good afternoon Might-san, how can I help you today?"

"I wish to see the citizenship papers of the youthful Drake Yuki Malfoy and Hari Potter Black!"

"Please wait in room 13 while my assistant retrieves the files for you."

"Thank you youthful lady!"

Gai wasn't waiting long before the assistant was entering with two new looking files. Which she then deposited onto the office table before leaving. Gai opened the folder for Hari Potter Black first, but what he found was much more serious than finding a simple address. Something had seriously gone wrong in administration or even the barrio division. Not only was it mentioned the boy had a Kekkei Genkai, but it wasn't describe or even named! The shinobi council would have been all over the kid if they'd known, for them not to know…

"This can't be good." Reading Hari Black's death count it was in the triple digits. Only ANBU counts ever got this high and that was only during wartime! Thanks to the truth seal he could see Black originally had wrote he had killed 9, but once an hour had passed the correct number was recorded instead. The T.I department should have been contacted when the papers arrived! It was standard protocol for all new citizens to be interrogated!

He needed to tell Kakashi! He needed to show the Hokage! Sprinting out of admin he was banging on the Hokages door before within 5 seconds the door came off it's hinges with the force of his bangs.

"Might Gai? What has you breaking down my door?" it seemed like the Hokage was in the middle of lecturing Kakashi for something when he had knocked the door down.

"The-landlords-aren't-really-civilians-but-super-youthful-killers!" rushed Gai, he was still shocked by what he had learned.

"Come again?" deadpanned both men. Had Gai gotten into the sugar again?

"Hari Black and Drake Malfoy!" handing them the folders both men read the files, quickly coming to the same conclusion as he had.

"Have either of you two seen these two around the village?"

"I have"

"No Hokage."

"You've seen them Kakashi?"

"Only this one" holding up the photo of Hari Black, Kakashi continued "We slept together last night."

"Did he ask you anything?" if they're spy's they'd be making a quick trip to the T.I department. But to have gotten past someone as paranoid about his bed partners as Kakashi's was, who's detection skills were set as everyone was suspicious was quite the achievement. On the other hand if they have really just moved here to live they could be real assets to Konoha.

"No. it was a mutual arrangement between adults." One he didn't regret despite the situation. But the fact he hadn't picked up on anything did sting a little, but then he remembers the heat of that body and is back to not caring. It was a work in progress.

"I see." Looking deep in thought Hiruzen Sarutobi tried to think of the best plan for both scenarios. They were both obviously very wealthy which was good for the village, but if they were a danger to the village it was too dangerous to have wealthy people as enemies. Not to mention the possibilities whatever their Kekkei Genkai could dredge up…he was getting too old for this.

"Hokage?"

"Hmm?"

"Why not just have them observed to start with? Try and obtain blood samples to see if they belong to any clans in Konoha while investigating their motives for moving here?"

Blinking, Hiruzen was a little shocked Kakashi was able to find an immediate course of action that didn't put Konoha in any kind of landmine!

"Brilliant idea Kakashi! Thank you for volunteering along with Gai here!"

Both Ninja took a moment just to work out what the old guy was talking about. They still didn't know what they had just been 'volunteered' for!

"What do you want us to do?"

"I want you and Kakashi to get close to this Hari Black to start off with Gai. As Kakashi has already opened a direct link to this individual you should be able to get close to his friend as well at the same time through him. We also need blood samples from each of them."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

Sensing the obvious dismissal both shinobi left to plan their attack strategies. They eventually decided to just stay on their original course by using the landlord angle to their advantage. Gai would make contact first and then they would plan their next move based on the moves their targets would make.

It would be three weeks before either man saw their target.

-0-0-

Seeing a boy sitting under a tree on his way to the supply store, Draco would have just kept on walking if not for the sight of blood starting to stain the boy's side. Scowling, Draco quickly stunned the boy before he could react and apparited back home where Hari was currently planting potion ingredients.

"Hari! Got an injured child he here!" hearing the quick thump of running feet he went to find somewhere to put their 'patient'.

"What happened?"

"Don't know. Was gonna keep walking when I saw the blood."

"And stunning him?"

"He looks like a ninja. He would have ran." in reality he was just too lazy to try convincing an injured kid to follow a stranger home when it was so much easier to stun him and ask questions later.

Sigh. Deciding to just drop it, as Dray did have a point, he just bound the boy with his own brand of insanity straps and undid the stunner. Now the boy could still move a little and speak, but not leave the bed or access his Chakra. As soon as the boy realised he was free from the stunner he started to try and break his bonds. Too bad trying to dispel magic was useless when using chakra to do it.

"Hello, what's your name?"

"…" seeing the child was going to be stubborn Hari decided to just skim his surface thoughts.

"Are you allergic to anything Itachi-chan?"

"…!" the way Itachi's eyes widened was amusing to say the least. But apparently mind reading wasn't unheard of here; apparently there was a family of 'Mind-Walkers' who lived here in Konoha. He would need to inform Dray about that later. Channelling his magic into his hands he began the process of healing. Slowly stitching the child back together while checking for any other injuries; outside of the obvious and suffering from exhaustion, Itachi's eye sight was starting to be damaged.

"Don't worry Itachi, I don't harm family and I don't want nor need your eyes."

"Family?" as far as he knew all the Uchiha lived in the clan compound?

"My grandmother on my father's side was an Uchiha. She was banished when her father discovered she couldn't mould chakra, so no eyes either."

"How?"

"Diary. Confirmed through a blood test."

"Hn"

What an adorably cute grumpy child!

"How did you get hurt?" watching as flashes sipped past Itachi's mind he soon had his answer. Someone named Danzo had given him an ultimatum before trying to putting a seal on him. The injury was from escaping.

"What was the ultimatum?"

"…" Kill my clan myself and be allowed to spare my brother, or ROOT will kill the clan and leave no survivors. My clan wants to overthrow the Hokage. The resignation in Itachi's mental voice was a touch disturbing, but knowing he was a loyal ninja meant Itachi had just gotten too used to taking orders. While Hari was in the habit of breaking them when he wanted.

"Itachi…Why don't you just do it your own way?"

"What do you mean?" the quiet hope was painful to watch, but any hope was a good sign.

"Kill the guilty party, the adults, but spare the children. If you do this while being illusioned to look like Danzo, when it comes time for the children say who killed their clan they will inform the ninja it was Danzo and not you. This way you can remain to protect your brother, who WILL need you by the way, While still completing your mission." The gobsmacked look Itachi was sporting was hilarious. It was the only way Hari could think of at the moment that would insure Itachi completed his mission while protecting his clan.

"The children would be orphans."

"And you would be able to protect them as their clan head."

"I'm ABNU."

"You'll be retired ABNU. When the children are old enough you could go back to taking missions out of the village."

Finished with his healing Hari released Itachi's binds.

"Hn"

"If you need an alibi come here afterwards. Bring your brother if you want to."

"Hn"

"Would you like to stay for lunch?"

"…"

Dragging his new ward to the kitchen table Hari sat him in a seat before grabbing some leftover lasagne from the fridge and heating it up.

"What's your name?"

"My original name was Harry James Potter-Black. But I changed it to Hari Potter Black when I moved here with Drake." Grabbing a knife and fork each for everyone he began setting the table as he talked. "It has been good to leave that name behind."

"Hn"

"DRAY! LUNCH!" called Hari from the back door before serving everyone a large slice.

-0-0-

One week later it happened; Itachi had shown up with a small heard of children; a little boy by the name of Sasuke among them. Skimming Itachi's mind revealed the children thought they were going to stay the night and learn meditation from him. Itachi had continued to pop over during the week, with Hari helping him to refine his plan of attack. It was eventually decided Itachi would bring the children here while he did the deed. Telling the clan head he had read on the family stone that meditation would help bring out a stronger version of the Sharingan.

Settling the children, Hari got them started with breathing exercises before leaving for the kitchen while Drake kept an eye on them. Hari quickly disillusioned him and cast a notice-me-not charm. It would wear off by the time Itachi entered his clan compound.

Giving Itachi a tight worried hug he ordered him to "Stay safe and return swiftly."

"Yes Hari" replied Itachi, returning the hug happily. Before he was gone; off to do something he didn't want to in order to protect both his clan and village. When Hari had felt Itachi leave the wards a clone appeared, walking past him to join the children; the more witnesses the better for what they had planned.

-0-0-

Arriving at the Uchiha compound Kakashi was just in time to see Danzo speeding over the compound wall. Thinking the slimy snake had just been there trying to steal more Uchiha eyes, he would be in for a rude awakening. As soon as they entered the compound the sound of screaming children and death washed over them. Children no older than two appeared to have been locked in a side house while the rest of the clan was massacred.

"What happened here captain?" asked Rabbit. Shocked at the scene within his own village.

"That's what we need to find out." Looking around Kakashi made a decision. "Inform the Hokage Bear. The rest of us will look for survivors."

Getting to work rounding up the kids, Kakashi decided he didn't particularly care for diplomatic missions anymore.

-0-

"Were is Itachi?" Hiruzen hoped the poor boy hasn't done something stupid. He especially hoped he wasn't here when the massacre had happened. What a mess his old friend has made! Kakashi had even seen him as he left the complex which has made it even more obvious.

"He was spotted leading Uchiha children towards the Black estate yesterday afternoon Hokage-sama." Answered Cat, she has been assigned to watch the estate but a barrier kept her from entering the estate lands when she was doing surveillance.

"You did not follow them to the door?" that was odd for Cat, she was normally more thorough.

"There is a barrier Hokage, I cannot enter past the property boundary."

"A barrier?" those who could create strong stable barriers were rare, those who could keep them up without constant supervision even more so. Those two have just jumped from slightly 'cautious' to 'Flee on Slight' dangerous.

"It surrounds the property and prevents shinobi from entering, though no civilians have approached so I don't know if civilians can pass. Itachi is the only shinobi I have seen enter the barrier."

"Kakashi, Gai?"

"Yes Hokage?"

"How goes your mission?" they may need to step up the time frame…

"We have not been able to catch them so far, though both have been seen in the village buying household supplies. Because of this we may need to wait for them to open their shop before moving." They had also 'met' the barrier Cat had mentioned. But they had more important things to worry about at the moment then getting their ass kicked by a barrier.

"Hokage, Itachi will need to be informed that he is now the Uchiha Clan Head."

"You're right Kakashi…you and Gai should wait at the entrance road to the estate for one of your targets to arrive. Inform them you need to speak with Itachi."

"Hai"

-0-

"Kakashi?"

"Yes Gai"

"I know this may sound strange but…what if we knocked?" he had been thinking about it for the past hour; surly the youthful Hari or Drake-san were able to sense when someone tried to enter their property?

"Knocked? But there is no door?" had the green idiot finally lost his mind?

"Not on a door but…why don't we try knocking on the barrier the same way?"

"Fine." It was worth a try. He didn't particularly want to be standing here for the rest of the night either. It was creepy after a massacre. After rapping his knuckles against the barrier and feeling like an idiot for ten minutes. Gai and Kakashi finally saw a figure walking towards them in the distance. Dark raven hair, glowing emerald eyes. Hari was an arousing sight for Kakashi.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"We'd like to speak with Itachi Uchiha if he is here. It regards his clan." Kakashi answered in a bit of shock; Gai had been right!

"Hands"

Looking down Kakashi saw Hari holding both hands out to them, expectantly waiting for them to take one. But he had to remind himself about Hari's high death count and not be fooled again by how little a threat he looked; even by shinobi standards! For all he knew holding hands could be his secret weapon! A poison specialist just like the Suna-nin.

"…"

"I'm going to pull you through the ward, so hands?" elaborated and amused and exasperated Hari. The silly paranoid ninja finally relented after this remark, curious; both shinobi grabbed a hand each before feeling a tug, walking forward as directed until they had finally crossed the barrier's boundary.

"It only works if I'm pulling someone through of my own free will. If someone tries to force me to grant them admittance the ward will behead them once I'm safely inside the wards protection." These two were rather easy to read after all of his interactions with Dumbledore and the Slytherin's. Partially with that green ones guilty look, and Kakashi's extra blank face. Too blank to be believable in any case. Pulsing his magic, Hari let Drake know he was coming with company. Judging by the tensing of the two shinobi, they had felt it too.

"What's going on Kakashi?"

"You remembered my name?"

"It would be extremely rude if I didn't." retorted Hari, he wasn't that kind of guy and he didn't like sleeping with those kinds either; who knew what diseases they were carrying! "You were also too good to forget." Watching Kakashi's face take on a look of smug pride was amusing. So easy to please it seemed.

"Hari! What's going on?" Drake was sick of waiting so had come to wait for Hari outside. Dray seemed to have the patience of a toddler most of the time. Seeing Hari stand in front of two ninja wasn't doing anything but make him think the idiot was being a stupid Gryffindor again. Now unless they reset the wards those two will be able to enter whenever they like!

"They want to speak with Itachi, is he up?"

"So they say"

"Dray~!" bloody paranoid twat! We knew someone would come and he was still like this!

"Fine." Stomping back inside, Drake quickly located Itachi just as he was changing into his new clothes; his bloody ones had already been disposed of while Itachi showered the scent of fresh blood away. "They're here Itachi. One with white hair and an eye patch while the other is in some horrid green jumpsuit." Seeing the light of recognition and nod of acceptance Drake left. If that Gryffindor wasn't such a good manipulator when he wanted this plan of his wouldn't work. It was too risky.

-0-

Watching the elusive Drake Malfoy stomp off it was obvious to the shinobi that he would definably be the hardest to approach. He looked so much like a scorned cat it was hard for Kakashi to keep a straight face. Looking back just in time to see Hari sit on his veranda so languidly Kakashi couldn't help seeing the feline resemblance in Hari too.

"Captain" glancing to the doorway Kakashi found Itachi looking at him in amusement, having caught him staring too long at Itachi's host.

"There is no easy way to say this Itachi. There was a massacre at your clan's compound. The adults of your clan did not survive." Watching Itachi's reaction, he saw it go through a multitude of emotions ranging from shock, anger, and despair before settling for resignation. Itachi was ABNU; they had both been the cause of massacres themselves before. It was a sight they were used to.

"The children?"

"Safe"

"Hari?"

"On it. Everyone will be staying here for now Itachi, you'll need the help and we got the room." Commanded Hari, before Appariting to just outside the boundary of the Uchiha clan compound.

"But…" Itachi started, wide eyed before Drake interrupted "This is the safest place in Konoha for you and your clan Itachi. We are not above tying you to the bed again." With that little remark he left to wake and inform the children of what had happened.

"Is there something I should know Itachi-chan?" inquired Kakashi. Itachi had a feeling Drake had just thrown him in a pit with a possessive and territorial Hellhound before walking away to safely. Soon wails and denials sounded through the air as the children were told.

-0-0-

Landing before the Uchiha gates Hari readied himself for a fight. He doubted the ninja inside would willingly hand the children over. Entering the compound Hari soon found himself with a Kunai to his throat by a masked ninja.

"State your business!"

"I am here to retrieve the surviving Uchiha children."

"Why have you come for the children Black-san?" glancing from the current threat to an old man in red, he noticed this man held himself like the leader of this little group.

"Itachi sent me."

"What would you do if I said no?"

Hari decided to just not answer and instead give the old man the sweetest smile he could manage without cackling before flooding the compound with Killing Intent for a moment. Making sure the children weren't affected as he did so. No one was left unaffected by such pure intent; most Killing Intent was weakened by competing emotions.

By the time the shinobi had shook off the effects of the Killing Intent Hari had already gathered the children and left.

"Hokage! Are you alright? Should we go after him?" Dove had finally recovered enough to speak when he saw the Hokage looking very pale.

"No. We continue with the clean-up." none of his shinobi would survive an encounter with him at the moment. Besides that it was very likely that the boy really had just gathered the children for Itachi. He knew where to find them if needed.

-0-

"Honey I'm Home!" yelled Hari as he stepped through the door, "And I brought the kids!"

"Hari! Come help me you twat! These ninja are hopeless! Give us a hand!"

Walking into the living room with a bunch of sleeping toddlers floating behind him and two sets of twins in each arm Hari was hard pressed not to laugh. Dray was running around trying to calm the distraught children while the big bad ninja were trying to do the same. Itachi seemed to be fairing the best with his little brother firmly attached to him.

"Itachi seems to be fairing fairly well" pointed out Hari happily, receiving a vicious Malfoy glare for his trouble. Giggling, Hari decided to help out.

"Ok~ so called adults listen up" getting three heads aimed in his direction he continued; it seemed like Gai had left to report in. "Itachi stay with the children, they know you best. And I'll go make some hot chocolate while Dray goes and prepares one or two rooms the children can sleep in together; I doubt they would want to be separated right now. And Kakashi is going to sit down and answer any questions the children have and will come help me carry the hot chocolate when it is ready. Any questions?" seeing the 'adults' calm down know that they knew what to do, he also noticed the children calm down tremendously know that an adult had shown up and took charge. He a learnt early that children tended to rely on the survival instincts of the adults around them; if the adults were uneasy and worried, the children were worse. Depositing the toddlers among the small herd of slightly older children he was quite happy when he saw some of the other children drag the toddlers into their little pile of limbs.

Walking to the kitchen with babies still in hand he cast Humano Revelio to reveal just how much hot chocolate he would have to make. A number and dot map much like the Marauder Map appeared in his mind. 23 children were now in his care. Magically stapping the children to his back Hari set out 19 child mugs and 4 bottles as he set to work. It looked as if it was going to be a long day. He would need to buy a large number of child beds and furniture today. Hopefully the children would be calm enough by lunch for him to leave. Calling for Kakashi it wasn't long before the man had arrived and Hari was handing him an empty tray. "That was quick" there were so many cups already steaming and Hari had only been in here for five minutes.

"Only carry what you can manage Kakashi. It's not going to run away!" Hari had noticed the idiot had started to just load as much as he could onto his tray. Once Kakashi had a more manageable amount of his tray Hari finished loading his own. By the time they finished delivering the chocolate the baby bottles would be ready.

"You're really good at this."

"At what?"

"Handling everyone. We were as panicked as the children before you showed up." It had been humiliating to say the least. If anything they had properly made it worse.

"Children are just like baby animals to me; they respond a certain way depending on the situation and the behaviour of the adults." He had learnt most of what he knew from observing the other children when he was at school.

Raising a brow Kakashi was a little taken back by the reference, though it was pretty accurate if one really thought about it no one really admits these sorts of things! Hari was setting down his own tray when Drake walked back in.

"Rooms are done Hari"

"What'd you do?"

"Girl and boy rooms with a large connective door. I also set two large basinets in your room."

"Thank you Dray"

"Why would Hari only need two?" asked Itachi, confused "and why aren't the babies in my room?" after his second visit Hari and Drake had made a room up for him, he had even moved most of his private stuff in there where his father wouldn't find things such as his scrolls and mission reports.

"You need your sleep for missions and training the children while I have the time and money to look after them all day. Dray's too impatient to handle babies for long periods of time as well." Seeing he had won this argument when Itachi couldn't think of a reply he moved to help the children drink their chocolate.

"Why are you helping us sensei?" asked one of the little girls. Her mommy had told her to be weary of adults who are friendly. Adults are only friendly when they want something according to daddy.

"Family helps family." Was Hari's simple reply, Sasuke perked up at this. His brother had told him he had met an uncle who didn't live in the compound!

It would be hours before Kakashi was able to escape the controlled chaos he had landed himself in.

-0-

"How was it?" asked the Hokage. Gai had returned hours ago while they were still collecting bodies to inform him they had made contact. When Kakashi hadn't followed he had sent Gai back to check, only to be informed on his return that Kakashi was busy moving furniture around!

"He's a natural mother." Was the first think that he said, it was the most accurate he thought.

"How so?" that was the last thing he had been expecting Kakashi to say.

"His bossy and always circling the children and adults making sure everyone's looked after." It was a bit bewildering at first. It had taken a while to realize he didn't actually have to obey the feisty raven, when he had voiced this he was given a firm smack on the ass and lectured for setting a bad example! It was embarrassing to admit he had been aroused in front of a herd of amused children. The smirk Itachi had sent him even more so!

"Sounds like my wife" commented Shikaku Nara. He had been present when he had first arrived.

"How are the children?" Sarutobi didn't know how to feel about the fact there might be another Nara mother running around Konoha. It was a scary thought.

"In the short amount of time I was there they've grown extremely attached to Hari. They still seem to be weary of Drake but are quickly discovering he is more bark than bite. They have even made an amusing game of it. Sasuke is still firmly attached to Itachi." It had been amazing how the children had gravitated so quickly towards Hari, latching onto him as he moved about the house and cared for them. It would have been bliss to have that himself growing up.

"Hokage, Itachi is planning to resign from ABNU in light of the resent events" it was best to give the Hokage a heads up just in case.

"I am not surprised. Many of your peers have also demanded I retire you from ABNU as well."

"Hokage?"

"I must say I agree with them. I would like to see a spark of life in your eyes once more Kakashi, so I will be making you a Jonin along with Itachi as your partner." He had been receiving reports for a while now on the deteriorating mental satiability of those two particular shinobi. It was starting to get close to endangering their comrades needlessly for the mission. Keeping them paired would help keep Kakashi close to the powerful mother hen.

"Hai Hokage."

-0-0-

Two months had passed since the Uchiha massacre. The children were settled in nicely and Drake had even been able to repaint and plaster the apartment complex white and green, with Itachi and Kakashi's help of course. Drake's barking had also managed to result in Hari assigning him as teacher to the children, which said children and two shinobi had found amusing, but quickly came to regret this decision when it was discovered just how much of a taskmaster Drake really was. When Gaara had learned of Hari and Drake taking in some kids other than him he had become quite nervous, before Hari promptly informed him he could come home whenever he wanted and that his room was waiting for him.

Hari was currently grocery shopping with the 'twin sets' at the moment. They had screamed if anyone but Hari was holding them or if Hari left the room for longer than a minute. It amused everyone but Hari by this point.

"Be gone filthy Demon!" pivoting saw a little malnourished blond boy trying to buy food from the women who had just screamed.

"Is there a problem Madame?" sensing the supressed Killing Intent the women's self-preservation instincts wisely prevented her from answering. The child he could see was still scared stiff from when the whore had yelled at him. Taking the little boys hand gently Hari proceeded to drag him around with him as he did his shopping, giving the same treatment to shopkeepers who so much as looked at the boy wrong. He had noticed the increased tail he had acquired when he had started walking with the child. Ever since he had frozen the Hokage and his ABNU force they had be extra cautious with him, being very careful not to be seen by him while trying to hide their chakra signature. Popping into his favourite furniture store where he ordered a Tengu themed bedroom set. The text he had read back in Japan had said the beings were intolerant of pre-justice, so they fit little Naruto perfectly as far as he was concerned. His last stop of the day was a clothes store before they would go home for lunch.

"Do you see anything you like Naruto?" seeing images of some of the clothing pop through the boys mind he made a mental list of all the items before collecting said items, buying them a few sizes bigger then Naruto's current size as he have every intention of getting the boy to a healthy weight.

The nice man had picked out everything he had liked and even knew his name without him telling him, it was like a really cool ninja jutsu! He'd even scared the mean adults away from him!

-0-

"Hokage."

"Yes Wolf?"

"Black-san appears to have acquired Naruto Uzamaki as a ward." Wolf had been the one on duty when today to guard the strange man. He seemed to have a bad habit of collecting stray kids and taking them home, like a kid bringing home a stray kitten or pup.

"When did this happen!?"

"About 20 minutes ago. Several shopkeepers have also been taken to hospital" after Black-san had left their store it appears the ordeal they had landed themselves in was too deep.

"Why were they hospitalised!" had the boy snapped? Was he missing half the village!

"They fainted."

Oh.

"Why did they faint?" he had a bad feeling he was about to be bombarded with more paperwork.

"Some of the shopkeepers commented negatively about Naruto's presence while others had begun to glare." He was almost certain they would have had a few bodies on their hands if anyone had tried to physically harm the boy.

Sigh "Summon Kakashi"

"Hai"

~5 Minutes later~

"Hokage?"

"Go to the Black residence and tell me what is going on. It appears as if Hari has been collecting again" over the past month a large number of stray animals had gone missing. Originally fearing they had another Orochimaru on their hands the ABNU had investigated, only to find the once strays as the new pets of the Black estate. Kakashi had informed him when asked that Hari had collected the young strays as companions for the children while the older one were more to guard the property; he had also aquired a large number of normally wild animals such as foxes and birds. Sarutobi had had a very strong urge to face plant when he had heard this.

"Hokage~" siting up straight Sarutobi stared at Kakashi intently; Kakashi was never nervous of all things when informing him of something!

"My Apartment was ransacked while on assignment" it was a simple Genin level mission but it had been time consuming. When he had returned to his apartment it had been completely bare save for the full rubbish bin. That had been when Wolf had shown up and informed him the Hokage wanted him.

"Do you have any idea as to the perpetrator?"

"Eye witnesses near the building described two individuals who sound suspiciously like Itachi and Hari leaving my apartment. The perpetrators have even ransacked all my hidden compartments." He had made a little detour to ask the lady who sold fruit across from the apartment; she was a busy body who wanted to know everybody's business. Seeing the Hokage's lips twitch he knew what the old man was thinking; Hari had decided to collect him. For some reason Hari and Itachi had become innocent looking evil twins with Sasuke as an accomplice.

"Perhaps you will find your belongings when you arrive at the Black compound?"

"Perhaps." Leaving before the old man could start needling him; it seemed as if it took less time to arrive than normal. The house had grown since the first time he had seen it; it was now transformed from a simple cottage to a two story house with its own small classroom in the middle of the bottom floor. Walking through the door –as the windows were warded against him after the first week- Kakashi wondered into the dinning room to find the start of an etiquette lesson taking place.

"Drake" Kakashi waited until Drake looked at least him before continuing "Is my apartment here?" while an odd question any other time, when dealing with Hari and Itachi it wasn't so impossible to believe they had actually moved his entire apartment.

"Room 4. It's between Hari and Itachi's rooms" Hari, Sasuke and Itachi had left suspiciously an hour after Kakashi had left this morning, only to return smirking before filling room 4 with someone else's belongings. he had learnt at Hogwarts that Hari was very much a like squirrel; collecting and hiding anything and everything. He didn't even bat an eye anymore when Hari returned from shopping with a little blond kid in toe. None of the children did either. It was just so Hari; he goes out to buy carrots and comes home with a kid instead. Yep, so Hari.

"Thanks" leaving Drake to his lessons Kakashi went to room 4 as directed; with so many kids they had had to number the rooms. Standing before the door he couldn't hide the tired exasperation he felt. There, plain as day under 'Room 4' was 'Kakashi Hatake' in merry red letters. Dreading to find everything pink and lacy, Kakashi let out a sigh of relief when he instead found the room themed blue and green. One small blessing. Exploring his new room he found all his belongings neatly packed in their proper place; clothes and shoes in the cupboard, weapons in the bedside draws and private belongings and treasures under the floor boards. Maybe he'd read for a while before dealing with the terrors?

-0-0-

Entering the kitchen after dropping Sasuke off Itachi found Hari making many different kinds of sandwiches along with heating the leftover soup from last night while the babies slept in their portable bassinet with the blond Jinchūriki watching over them from Hari's hip. It was an odd scene.

"Welcome home Itachi. Naru this is my adorable nephew Itachi Uchiha, Itachi, this little cutie is a relative from my mother's side Naruto Uzamaki. Say 'Hi'."

"Hi"

"Hello"

"Good boys, now, lunch will be ready in a moment so go join in on the etiquette lessons before you get left behind Itachi." Thinking about transferring Naru to Itachi Hari decided against it rather quickly. He would be too nervous around his new siblings. He would need to catch Naruto up on what everyone else had already learnt before he could join proper lessons. Putting the soup bowls and sandwiches onto trays he levitated the food and bassinet into the dining room

"Kakashi, if you don't put that book away while at the table I will burn your entire collection." Deadpanned Hari. Making Itachi smirk and Sasuke snort; Hari's only real rule with Kakashi's porn books was 'not at meal times', but he still tried to get away with it.

"Hari-nii what about the academy?" asked Sasuke as Kakashi quickly hid his precious book. Hari kept his promises almost religiously.

"Next year everyone 5 and up can be re-registered for the academy, until then everyone will be undergoing lessons." Seeing all the children watching him intently he decided to elaborate. "So far it's just been basic literacy, meditation and numeracy skills with etiquette at meal times, but once these lessons are finished you'll have physical training with chakra control mixed in as well as a text book to read each week. Your current lessons are preparing you for your future ones." Hopefully that would stop any complaints he was bound to hear for a while. Though he wasn't naive enough to believe it would stop them permanently.

"Leaf concentration to start off with and chakra circulation will be the key chakra lessons to start off with before we move onto harder techniques."

"Chakra circulation?" Kakashi and Itachi asked at the same time. They'd never heard of it.

"Chakra circulation is a simple secret technique used by the Uzamaki clan to increase ones physical strength and increase their healing rate. The more chakra control you gain the stronger you can become and the faster you heal."

"How would you know Uzamaki clan secrets?" asked Kakashi, as far as everyone knew the clan secrets were lost when Whirlpool fell.

"Because when the Uzamaki main house left Whirlpool they split. One half going to the Islands where me and Drake are from while the branch family went to a few different villages in hopes of, by splitting, they would have a higher survival rate. My mum was an Uzamaki." That had worked out well with three surviving members now remaining, thought Hari bitterly.

"Are you ok Harry?" he looked upset by Hari standards. That boy had the best mask he had ever seen! Unlike a normal mask where you supress the emotions you show Hari had a habit of projecting false emotions to hide his true ones. He could tell he was upset now only because he was trying a little too hard to be cheerful for the children.

"Yea Draco; It's just a bitter pill for me to swallow when I see what this side of my line has become. One where on one side the entire clan was almost massacred for treason while on the other war and the greed of others has almost wiped the clan out before we had even arrived." Replied Hari tiredly. They used their real names when they spoke English so they wouldn't forget what had happened and where they had come from.

"If you need anything…"

"I'll tell you. Promise."

"What language is that?" Itachi and Kakashi asked. That pair were spending too much time together; they were in sync!

"English" though they would be quite hypercritical if they started lecturing Itachi and Kakashi…

-0-0-

Drake was growing worried. Hari had gained weight over the last month despite how hard he worked out but he was also growing tired more quickly. He had asked Hari if he was ok and he had said he felt fine, but Drake didn't believe him; the wards had been acting odd lately. He knew he couldn't cast healing spells to save his life but he had one more option. Itachi had said Kakashi's ninken had noses powerful enough to sniff out what type of sickness an enemy had just by their scent. Popping his head into the kitchen Drake found Hari just finishing feeding the babies.

"Hari?"

"Yea Dray?"

"Can you come help me with this lesson? I need help with the kids when Itachi and Kakahi show off their Jutsu."

"Sure" seeing that Hari was following Drake ; led Hari outside to the yard, placing Hari 'on stage' with the excuse that if something went wrong he could throw up a strong barrier. Itachi went first with his 'cool' fire jutsu's which the kids loved, when it was Kakashi's turn to shine. Bitting his thumb Kakashi dramatically slammed his hand down before a plume of smoke blocked the audiences view. When the smoke cleared 8 ninken dramatically posed around Kakashi. Drake had made sure Kakashi had summoned them earlier to inform them of their main objective. He had also informed Kakashi that due to past experience Hari was very weary of dogs. Even he didn't know just why but he would bet the Malfoy fortune that it had something to do with those filthy muggles.

The ninken he had learned earlier was named Pakkun detached himself from the pack as they were distracting the children and their target. Swimming in the soil when Pakkun was finally close enough to get a good sniff he was confused by what he found; the target, which was definably male, smelled like he was carrying pups. Kakashi's pups. Swimming back Pakkun didn't notice green eyes had followed him intently since he submerged himself.

-0-

It was weird when he had discovered some animals could talk. But with Hari weird stuff tended to happen on a regular basis. He and Itachi had gotten Kakashi to summon Pakkun when Hari went down for a nap with the children.

"Yo,"

"What did you find?"

"For some strange reason the boy smelt like he was pregnant." Answered Pakkun, Maybe the barking human would know what was going on. He obviously did when the boy's face suddenly went from shocked to pale.

"Can you tell who's it is?" begged Drake chokingly.

"The dominate scent coming off the submissive smells like Kakashi."

"Thank the Gods!" sinking to his knees Drake tried to calm his panicked heart.

"What's going on?" Itachi and Kakashi were very worried. They had never seen Drake act this way or looked so panicked. And what was with Hari, a male, being pregnant?

"Submissive males of our clan can become pregnant like a woman if they are powerful enough. Because our clan was hunted a long time ago our body changed so that we wouldn't need the easily targeted females to breed." Began Drake, talking more to himself then the two raptured shinobi more than anything "before we came to the Hidden Continent there had been a war where Hari was the main target. He was captured." Taking a deep breath Drake had to remind himself to breathe "They're not Voldemort's they're Kakashi's offspring. Kakashi is definably the best outcome." He just had to keep repeating it. Everything would be alright. No need to panic!

As Drake was having his little breakdown Kakashi and Itachi were in shock. Hari was pregnant? Males could get pregnant? Crazy cheerful Hari was tortured?

"What do we need to know about male pregnancies?" I'm gonna be a dad!? No he needed to think logically and figure out a way for the pregnancy to be confirmed. How do you confirm it again?

"Unlike the usual 10 months for women male pregnancy only last for 6 months normally." Hari replied to Kakashi's question, startling the idiot trio. As if he wouldn't notice a swimming dog sniffing his shoes. Really!

"You knew" squeaked Drake, he knew!

"I noticed the second my magic started forming a barrier around my stomach." Hari deadpanned. He was magic sensitive on a bad day let alone a good day. His magic had informed him when the pregnancy took after the first month while his instincts had told him what he could and couldn't eat or do. Not many people knew but women were actually pregnant for 10 months, but the baby was still just a clumping of cells for the first month.

It was halfway through dinner when Drake had finally snapped out of his stupor and started to eat. Kakashi had gone into a poor version of denial mode while Itachi was going full mother hen on him, watching what he ate and how much like a hawk. Itachi had informed the children who had been happy, then nervous, then happy again. Itachi had informed him it had been an amusing sight until the kids had started asking him how babies were made. He had sworn some of the kids just did it to mess with him.

"You need to see a proper healer" declared Drake finally.

"I'm too far along for portkey" male pregnancies were riskier than female ones after all.

"Then give me your portkey and I'll bring the healer to you." Drake practically begged.

"What healer?" he didn't want the ministry kidnapping him or something.

"There's a small healer clinic in Australia my family have used. I'll bring someone from there"

Not saying anything, Hari just handed over his Kitsune pendant. Drake didn't even bother leaving the table before he threw the necklace on and portkeyed out, startling the children that had been sitting next to him at the time.

"What was that?" inquired Itachi, it looked useful.

"It's called a portkey. A type of popular teleportation technique used by my clan, they can be very dangerous to the user depending on a range of circumstances."

"Like pregnancy?"

"Yes. That is one of the most common causes of fatalities when using portkeys."

~2 hours later~

Doing the nightly bed check Itachi walked with him. Neither of them felt partially right with sleeping when Drake wasn't even in the same country, let alone house, as them. Kakashi had gone to inform the Hokage about Hari's pregnancy.

"Did you know you're a wanted man Mr Potter-Black? 100,000 gallons for your live capture!"

"Then I guess it's good for me aussie healers take vows not to harm their patients." It's a little known fact outside of Australia but because some muggle aboriginals still continued to rape children in completely aboriginal communities the vows became necessary. The Australian government kept it quiet and out of the main media but little documentaries and government reports had still been made about the issue. But…

"Why the high price tag?" outside of pissing off the Goblins he hadn't done anything that could be considered illegal before he left.

"Poms didn't say, just blasted on billboards they were looking." Shrugged the healer. He dealed more with his own country and America then what was happening in Briton. The most recent thing he had heard from there was that the government was having trouble with 'Honour Killings'.

Glancing at Drake Hari saw his nod; he had retrieved some prophets and quibblers before fetching the healer. Leading the healer into the recreation room the healer was just beginning to conduct his test when Kakashi arrived.

-0-

"Well, I guess I should say congrats Mr Potter-Black. You are pregnant by three months." Kakashi was shocked. He looked from Dray to the healer. "But he's a boy!" He argued but still stood behind Hari in protection. "Mr Hatake, wizards can conceive if they are strong enough. You are both very powerful and therefore can procreate." The healer explained. He had run the scans and created a parentage tree, confirming what Hari already knew. Kakashi was the father.

"I am going to be a mum." Dray hugged Hari with a look of content happiness on his face. He was going to be an uncle. Harry was given a list of what to and what not to eat from the healer and a copy was given to Dray and Itachi, who would make sure Hari ate all of his food from now on. Before Drake took the healer back to Australia.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N (Original): I'll come back and expand on what happens later in the future once my other stories are finished. Any ideas are welcome! Enchanted Nightingale already knows about the similarity between the two scenes. 
> 
> A/N: I haven't done an edit yet, just split the story into more manageable segments.


	4. Chapter 4

"Have you thought about what you're going to do?" Itachi was concerned. He knew Hari was just glad to be having a baby at the moment but he knew the kids would eventually as why mommy and daddy weren't a couple. Hari would probably be hurt when those questions started to be asked. Kakashi needed to man up now before that happened. He owed Hari more than anyone knew; he'd probably be a missing-nin by know while being hated by his brother if Hari hadn't showed him he didn't have to obey every order given when the Elder giving the order when it wasn't the Hokage. Hari had even said not to obey the Hokage if he wasn't comfortable with following the order!

"What would you have me do?" demanded Kakashi "I like Hari but I don't do long term." He only ever did one night stands unless a mission demanded longer. But with how well known he now was those missions were rare.

"You do now." Stated Itachi bluntly "the man is having your children, and given you a home where someone is Always Waiting To Welcome You Home! even when covered in blood like last time." Last week Kakashi had gone on a B Rank retrieval mission and been ambushed. The blood wasn't his but Hari had still checked Kakashi like a mother hen for injurious before welcomely hugging the tired man home; blood an' all. When he had still lived with his parents all they ever said when he came home bloody was not to get any on their clean floors. He had always made sure Sasuke never saw him bloody like that.

"Itachi…"

"Think about it." Demanded Itachi before leaving Kakashi to his brooding, he might be younger but he was obviously more mature then his idiot captain. It had been three days since the healer had left with the babies due date approaching fast.

-0-0-

Hari was working in the garden with the 'Twin Set' as Drake was finishing the lessons with the older children. Due to their age they were more advanced than the others when lessons first started, Drake had quickly noticed them becoming bored and upped the difficulty of what they were learning while trying to close the gap with the other children. He knew from watching the muggle children as a child in primary school that the dedication the children were currently showing to their studies wasn't normal. Most children back then were trying to escape to the playground rather than learn their ABCs. Itachi had told him the children wanted to become strong quickly in order to protect their small family. Hari knew Itachi was pained at this, but that he still couldn't bring himself to regret killing his clan, just that he had scared the children; Itachi had a huge soft spot for kids, but little more than tolerance for the adults outside of their little family.

"Hari-nii!"

Turning, Hari found both Naruto and Sasuke standing behind him. Both seemed to be missing their eyebrows. Ah. The kids had been trying to break in again.

"Yes Naru-chan?" inquired Hari absently. Maybe they would need to set up toddler wards surrounding the regular wards on the greenhouse? He would need to search the books on household charms for the best ward to use.

"What's in the greenhouse?" giving his best puppy-dog look to his uncle. He and Sasuke had debated on who was the better adult to ask after a little bit of lightning took off our eyebrows. Little did he know that 'little lightning' would have taken more than just their eyebrows if they had actually been considered a threat.

As soon as Drake had warded the greenhouses -tighter than a nun's ass Mr paranoid git- a week ago, the children, partially these two, had been testing the wards almost daily. This was the first time though that any of them had just tried asking.

"Plants used in making potions" Drake wanted to finish becoming a Potions Master. He would have finished years ago but he didn't want to take Snape's title of Youngest in a Century.

"What kind of potions?"

"Healing potions is what Drake is going to focus on" at least Dray had given up the idea of becoming a Poison Master like Snape had been. Despite the title being 'Potions Master' there where subcategories within the guild such as Snape's Poison Master and the title Drake is going for; Green Master.

"What can they do?"

"Healing potions can mend broken bones and restore lost blood among other things."

"Why do you tend the greenhouse and not Uncle Drake if it's he's greenhouse?" queried Sasuke, it had been strange; one day when Uncle Drake had been tending the greenhouse he had started screaming profanities; some of the older kids were even able to write some of the good ones down before Uncle Hari and Itachi-Nii could quiet him.

"You know me and Uncle Drake have been practicing using normal chakra?" They had explained their magic as a special Kekkei Genkai that used a special chakra like the White Chakra of the Hatake Clan.

"Yea?" They had explained one lesson after Uncle Dray had gotten mad and his hair had lengthened all the way to the floor.

"While practicing normal chakra, a Kekkei Genkai from Drake's grandmother, who was a Yuki, awakened." It had been funny to find Dray screaming at a block of ice with a rare magical tiger orchid trapped inside. They had known this could happen when he himself had unlocked the Uchiha Kekkei Genkai a few weeks prior during training. They were still only working on control and expanding their chakra passageways but they were progressing quickly. He had also managed to completely separate his magic and chakra, while Drake was still working on that.

"What Kekkei Genkai did he awaken?" they had only heard of the Yuki Clan during their history lesson regarding different villages. Itachi said it was important to know about foreign Clans who had special abilities or talents, not only the ones in Konoha.

"A Kekkei Genkai that grants a natural talent in Ice Manipulation" Hari deadpanned, Drake had been banned from gardening until he learnt control when he ended up freezing one of Hari's flower beds. It might just be the hormones but he had become attached to his 'little' garden.

"Does that mean he won't feel the cold anymore?" Oh how he loved Naru-chan! What a perfectly evil plan!

"I don't know, but maybe you two should find out for yourselves?" he was setting them up, but revenge was best served~; through adorable little accomplices. Watching the budding pranksters run off Hari couldn't help snickering.

-0-

Walking to the kitchen Kakashi went straight for the fridge. Hari had gotten into a habit of preparing snacks ahead of time and making more than needed for dinner.

"Kakashi-san?" jumping, Kakashi turned to find one of the Uchiha brats looking at him with wide googly eyes. What

"Hmm?"

"Who sleeps in the room with the blue door?"

"I don't know." He had been wondering that himself. Hari a looked sad the last time he had asked…maybe Itachi knew?

"Ask Uncle Drake if he knows"

"Okay!"

Watching the kid run off, Kakashi waited until he couldn't see her before he went back to raiding the fridge; one less witness to tattle on him to Hari.

-0-

"Who's bedroom is the blue one?" when they had arrived after the clan massacre the bedroom was already prepared, but no one had slept there for as long as she could remember. Uncle Drake was the only adult who wasn't busy at the moment who could answer her. Plus Kakashi recommended him.

"I do believe 'Gaara Potter-Black' is inscribed on the door miss Yuri." He had homework to grade and they're still bothering him? Now he knew why Uncle Sev didn't like teaching.

"Yea~ but none of us have seen him!" Pouted little Yuri Uchiha

"He lives far away at the moment, in Suna."

"When will he come live with us?"

"When he's ready, he'll come home." He would have liked to believe that, but Hari had informed him that morning that something was off with Gaara last night. Two months. Two months before Hari could travel to Suna, while he could be sneaky to save his life. That had been proven during the war repeatedly. He had only recently admitted to himself that he was the Gryffindor, while Hari was the truest form of Slytherin. Looking back he could see the littlest of hints; a little look, a random comment, how he had survived and adapted during the final battle; using only light spells when an Order or a ministry Auror was near while using the deadliest of Dark Arts when they couldn't see. By the time Konoha realised Hari was a snake, pretending to be a big worm, it would be too late. He will have manipulated everyone, without them even being able to ever remember when he had done it. The trip here had made him realise Hari had manipulated him as well, into a one-sided rivalry, one that had reaffirmed the Light persona Hari had crafted. He couldn't rescue Gaara, and Hari wouldn't last long before he went to rescue him himself. He knew Hari had already started something, so wasn't too worried.

Giving up on marking the homework, Drake had been making his way to the door when he seemed to trip on air alone before a bucket full of iced water descended down upon him. Drake's screams and incoherent screeches of rage had the children running for cover while the so called 'adults' decided to hide in their rooms until the storm had passed. The true guilty party just chuckled when he looked in on Drake while being safely disillusioned.

The day after Drake had attained his new title of 'Ice Prince' from the children was the day the Kazekage succumbed to the pressure into making a move by the Sunagakure council.

-0-0-

Hari had been asleep when his mirror started screeching. Leaping out of bed -as much as a pregnant person could- Hari 'ran' to his portal mirror while sending Drake his Patronus with a message. What he hadn't told Gaara was that the child-parent twin mirrors could inform the owner of the 'parent' mirror when the owner of the 'child' was in danger.

He arrived just in time to see a ninja coming towards Gaara quickly with a sword.

"ACCIO GAARA!" as soon as Gaara was in his arms after being airborne before he screamed "RETURN!" to the portal mirror. Never more thankful he had chosen one with simple commands. As they were pulled through the portal Hari saw the shock appear on the familiar assassins face. He would need to look into that.

"HARI! GAARA!"

Glancing to the sound of Drake's scream Hari saw Itachi and Kakashi ready for battle with drawn swords, searching for enemies. Glancing back to the thrashing Gaara Hari searched for any injures.

"Gaara sweetie? Are you ok?" feeling as Gaara stilled at his voice before relaxing Hari continued to rub Gaara's back. No longer looking for injures but just to comfort the distraught boy.

"Uncle Hari?"

"Yes?"

"What's going on!" demanded Kakashi, him and Itachi were still on high alert. They had been talking with Drake discussing lesson plans when a fox made of clouds had appeared and started talking to Drake. Two words; Gaara. Attacked.

As Gaara peaked at the –to him- strangers Hari answered to the –questionably- best of his abilities "My mirror alerted me that Gaara was in immediate danger. When I arrived I found a Suna shinobi attacking Gaara." Hugging Gaara tighter around his now large stomach Hari dared Kakashi with his eyes to start something. He would not allow him to take his paranoia out on Gaara.

"Gaara," kneeling down, Itachi also examined the boy for injuries "Can you tell us what happened? Why you were attacked?" watching as the boy looked to Hari for permission, it took a moment for the man to stop glaring at Kakashi to nod to Gaara. That amount of trust…he didn't know how it could have come about when Hari very rarely left the estate and never without an escort since he was declared pregnant.

"Because I'm the Jinchuuriki to the Biju Shukaku." He wasn't scared anymore when he admitted who he had sealed inside him. He knew Uncle Hari would protect him no matter what the Konoha shinobi tried. He also no longer thought of himself as a monster.

"I see."

"You see!?" growled Drake, advancing on Kakashi. Who wisely backed away before making a break for it once he saw the glare he was receiving from Hari. Drake hot on his heel's as he left.

"It's ok. You're safe now." Itachi told Gaara once Drake and Kakashi were gone. He had no desire to be glared at by Hari or hunted by Drake. He knew each village handled their Jinchuuriki differently. Konoha is the 'nicest' in regards to their Jinchuuriki in that they allowed them to have some freewill. Suna were less kind but he had heard they had lessoned the harshness because the Jinchuuriki was the Kazekage's youngest son.

"Do you want to sleep with me or in your own room?" Hari inquired to Gaara as Itachi was lost in his own little world. He would deal with Kakashi soon enough.

"With you"

"Would you like anything to eat or drink before we go to bed?" if so Hari was thankful he always made enough for there to be leftovers.

"No thanks." After assassination attempts he never really felt hungry. He just wanted to sleep without fear. He had done his best not to worry Hari

"Would you like to stay as well Ita-chan?" Itachi was still spaced out, it was quite cute. Leading both boys to his bed Hari had to expand it a little to accommodate them all. Tucking them in they were soon both out like a light. Life was good, Gaara had finally come home.

-0-0-

"Itachi-nii?"

"Did he wet the bed?"

"My brothers too cool to do something like that!" Peaking an eye open, Itachi found Sasuke and Naruto standing next to the bed. It took a moment of them bickering some more before they noticed they were being watched.

"Breakfast is ready…why are you sleeping in uncle Hari's bed?" Inquired Sasuke curiously, if he really did wet the bed his brother would have slept with him instead!

"I will be ready soon." Poking Sasuke's forehead, Itachi loved the indignant look his cute little brother was sporting "Go wait for me at the table." He needed to sneak back into his own room for a fresh change of clothes.

-0-

"Do you think they'll like me?" he had woken up when uncle Hari had gotten up to make breakfast. He had decided to watch instead of going back to sleep.

"I think once they get to know you you'll make friends who like you for you…but remember to give them time" he had attached himself to Ron too quickly and had prayed for it in the end. He didn't believe any of his kids were like him, but they were young. He would wait to make judgment on any of them until they were eleven.

"What will I do?" his dad had set it up with the schools he could attend some days and go on what he called 'little missions' the rest of the time.

"First we'll evaluate your literacy and numeracy skills." Declared Drake, who had just entered while appearing to 'sparkle'; it seems Drake had been successful in gained his revenge against Kakashi last night. "And then we'll test your sand control and chakra control before you can move on to the other lessons." Recited Drake before plopping down on a stoll next to Gaara; they had decided on this weeks ago, trying to find the best way to integrate Gaara in among the other children when he either came here willingly or even ever Hari cracked. Children had the ability to spot favouritism a mile away; if Gaara was seen to be unfairly favoured by adults it would make him enemy number one in their book.

"Will it be hard?"

"To start with it'll be really easy. The difficulty will increase until we know where you're up to."

"Ok!"

"Who's he?"

Turning to the doorway they found Sasuke and Naruto peaking in on them. They were a pair of Bloody sneaks as far as Drake was concerned; always finding their way into adult business before the adults were ready for them.

"Boys," standing beside Gaara, Hari introduced them "This is Gaara Potter-Black"

"Blue door kid?"

"Blue door kid." Lips twitching at Gaara's confused face, Hari decided to be merciful. "You're rooms been unoccupied for a long while. As a result the children thought you were just mine and Drake's an imaginary friend." Seeing the all three boys blush, Hari happily went back to cooking while Drake sent Sasuke and Naruto to wake Itachi.

-0-0-

Suna ~ 4.5 Months into Hari's pregnancy, 1 Month after Gaara left

Yashamaru found it hard to contemplate what he had seen. Three feet away from Gaara's striking distance when a mirror and man appeared to whisk Gaara away. His sweet Karura would be kicking his and the Kage's little man so hard if she was still alive…best not to think too deeply on that. Now he was being interrogated by the idiot Kazekage. He had just finished giving his report again and was now awaiting the questions he knew would no doubt follow. Every time the Kazekage couldn't find a solid lead he would be called up to repeat everything that happened that night.

"Did Gaara appear to know the individual?" the village had orchestrated the boy, all his sources had confirmed this.

"Gaara's sand did not attack the individual." It was as blunt a yes as anyone could have gotten when it came to Gaara. Gaara's control had improved dramatically over the past three months prior to his disappearance but wasn't perfect. That improvement had been what prompted the Kazekage's sudden…test…along with Gaara's obsession with his new box and choker mirror...could the man have given them to Gaara? Gaara had said they were presents from someone…what was his name?

"The 'Mirror' was activated through?"

"Voice commands." Replied Yashamaru, he had gotten so used to these questions he could answer then automatically. It was going to be a long night. If only Karura had realised the man she had married would become like this when given a taste of power. He loved his niece and nephews dearly, but the Kazekage was a different story altogether. He wished his will wasn't bound by the Kage's seal; Yashamaru would have loved to slit his throat for what he had tried to make him do to his sweet nephew.

"Something on your mind Yashamaru?"

"It may be nothing…" the Kazekage waved his arm in a gesture for him to continue. By know anything would be more than they had. By the time Yashamaru had arrived to inform him of his son's disappearance someone had removed Gaara's personal items from his room. "Almost five months ago Gaara came home after being gone for two days with a jewellery box and a chocker with a tiny mirror attached. Maybe the man who had given Gaara these gifts is the one we are looking for?"

"…look into it. Baki is to assist you."

"Hai Kazekage-sama."

-0-0-

Konoha

Gaara had been settling in well with the other children from what Hari could see. Gaara had been tense at first before Naruto had dragged him to join his little group with Sasuke. Now those three were fast becoming the best of friends as Naruto drew Gaara out of his little shell while Sasuke kept both boys thankfully grounded.

"Hari?"

"Yea Drake?"

"I think some of the kids are ready to start Chakra training"

"The Occlumency lessons have been going well then?"

"Easier than expected. It seems when you organise their minds for them to start with you cut out a large chunk of the lesson plan." After the second Occlumency class Hari had set to setting up the children's mindscape and energy crystals like he had Gaara. So far only Hari had the ability to alter a mindscape without causing permanent damage. Some of the children's mindscapes had gravitated towards a forest theme with hidden wells, while others had favoured monstrous toy rooms where the toys towered above you. Organising each child had taken him longer than normal due to his current 'condition'.

"I don't think we should cut Occlumency completely just yet Drake. Maybe just have it as a fifteen minute exercise before bed?"

"Fine. What books are we making them read first?" he wouldn't knew where to start with books. He only knew where to start when it came to pureblood wizarding books.

"I think we should change it up. Give them a ninja related book one week and then a book on a different subject the next week"

"Like~?"

"Cooking, fabric's, trades…knowledge they could use if they needed to go under cover or if they didn't want to be ninja."

"How'd you get out of Slytherin again?" it was like Hari was planning 30 steps ahead.

"Luck?"

"If that's the story you're running with~?" drawled Drake, hoping Hari would give it up already. But it seemed today would not be that day.

"It is." Hari plastered the most fakest looking smile Drake had seen on his face.

"Right. Books." Clearing his throat, Drake only relaxed once Hari finally dropped the smile.

"I believe a basic book explaining Chakra would be best to start off with. Wouldn't you?"

"Yes." Hari certainly had the creepy-mother-smile down pat. Writing out what they had decided Drake showed Hari what he thought the new schedule should be with his older students.

Old Timetable

Breakfast/Etiquette

Literacy 

Lunch/Etiquette 

Numeracy 

Dinner/Etiquette 

Meditation

New Timetable

Breakfast/Etiquette

Leaf Concentration - Tree Climbing - Water Walking

Textbook Revision

Lunch/Etiquette 

Chakra Circulation

Physical Training

Dinner/Etiquette

Reading Time/Textbook

Meditation

"You've complemented the lessons I see; this should cut down lesson times perfectly." if they had the children balancing the leafs while they continued their other lessons it would improve their control better than the academy's level, while combining their chakra circulation lessons with their physical training would fast track their endurance and strength. Their healing rate would also increase if done correctly. His lessons with Itachi had demonstrated as much when he had tested his theory.

~FLASH-BACK~

"You've been trying to learn Taijutsu." Early morning he could usually find uncle Hari out in the training grounds. Lately he had been trying to learn what appeared to be Taijutsu from a scroll.

"I'm not having much luck with it."

"I can see that." Peaking at the scroll, which appeared to be on basic Taijutsu techniques, Itachi took his uncle through the basic moves while correcting his stance and hold; having Hari practice as much as he could before it was time for breakfast.

Harry wasn't a brute fighter like Ron was or subtle like Drake. Controlled brute force worked for him when it came to his magic, but he was the exact opposite when it came to physical fighting. He needed to learn a fighting style that would work for him once he got the basic's down.

"Well, what do you suggest then? I mean, I'm pretty good when it comes to my reflexes, but other than that, well…I'm pretty weak. Chakra has just always been my go to when I need to fight out in the open, I didn't need anything else." Besides my head during the war, but he was getting used to referring to magic as chakra.

In fact he wondered if there was a way he could increase his strength and physical speed with chakra. So he did almost the same when he was in his crow form; the only difference was that instead of using it as a source of propulsion to avoid enemy spells when flying he would have to find a way to integrate it into his muscles…

~FLASH-BACK-End~

He had worked it out once he had learned what he was trying to do was similar to the chakra circulation ninja learned about. Once he had gotten the technique down he had improved in leaps and bounds with his strength and stamina. He had just needed to learn the techniques to develop his own style. As Itachi had found out, his fighting style had turned out to be mostly turning his attackers' style against them. When that failed he would use devastating family jutsu's or magic chains to wipe his opponents out. Maybe it had to do with his twin fox and crow animagus forms? Drake had been upset about his twin forms when he had learned about it before he had discovered he was a gorgeous snow leopard animagus. To Hari, Drake having a cat animagus explained Sooo~ much. But he was off topic.

"We'll inform the kids tonight and hand out the new schedules to the advancing kids."

"But wont the other kids try and sneak in?"

"That's the point."

The pure mischievous smirk Hari was sporting made Drake worry for his sanity. What was Hari planning now?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0


	5. Chapter 5

Hari's due date was fast approaching when he had been confined to bed, just as Itachi was starting to contemplate murder. What he didn't know was that Hari's favourite trio were already contemplating the same. When Drake had explained to them why Itachi was being mean to Kakashi they had fully supported him. Needless to say Kakashi had had to learn to avoid sand, fire and pranks galore since they found out.

The day the twins appeared was a day like any other. Lessons ran smooth with three times the amount of people the advanced class was meant to have, while Kakashi and Itachi were on a short mission within the village.

"Hari."

"Yes Drake?" looking up Hari found Drake to be looking at him in disbelief. Ever since he had gotten too big to move whenever someone wasn't busy they would come keep him company.

"Did you really just wet the bed?"

Blinking, Hari looked down at his blankets. Yep. There was a puddle.

"I don't remember doing that…" staring at the wt blanket he couldn't figure out what was up with it. Drake had placed a medical charms so that he didn't need the bed to go toilet. Had Drake's charms failed?

"Hari!" squawked Drake in shock.

"Yes Drake?" seeing Drake's panicking face was causing Hari to grow worried. Did the kids get into his potion stash.

"Your Water! Your Water!"

"My water what?" peeing the bed wasn't the end of the world, why was Drake freaking like that?

"What Drake-san is trying to tell you is that it appears as though your water has broken and you may be going into labour." Itachi informed Hari, doing his best not to panic like Drake seemed to be doing. He and Kakashi had just arrived to pick up a change of clothes when they had heard Drake's panicking voice. When they had seen the wet spot Itachi had sent Kakashi for the healer; Drake had set up a pair of Hari's mirrors along with a one return portkey for the healer.

"Oh" it took a moment for Hari to process this. Itachi watched as Hari's expression went to elation, confusion and worry, before settling on panic before passing out only seconds before Drake followed; Only regaining consciousness moments before the healer burst through the door, ready to deliver a baby.

6 Hours Later

The squeals and cries of two children pierced the air in the early hours of the morning of August 3rd. the White hair giving away the identity of the children's father easily just as their emerald orbs gave away their mother's identity. Seeing the proof that they were his kids softened Kakashi's heart a little. He still hadn't believed until then that they were his let alone that a bloodline existed that allowed males to become pregnant. Now, seeing Hari hold his children in post-childbirth bliss…he felt a bubble of possessiveness take hold. He probably should have made a move earlier when Itachi had first approached him on the subject, but admitted to himself he was still in a suborn denial at that stage. Seeing Hari smile softly at their twins, Kakashi vowed silently to seduce the raven back into his bed. Permanently.

-0-

As their misfit family adjusted to the new additions Kakashi and the other adults discovered a little problem. While the 'twin sets' were now sleeping through the night being a year old, the new set of twins were newborns who could barely go two hours without being fed; resulting in the other babies losing their beauty sleep as well. Let's just say nobody was getting any sleep.

~4 Months~

The Ice Prince scowled and wordlessly strode over to the side of the children's crib, reaching inside to pick the brats up and cradle one in each arm. These demons had a good set of lungs on them! Hari had been having trouble raising six babies at once as well as the 20 older children along with trying to sleep. He had offered to take his pair of brats as the other 4 still refused to be separated from Hari when it came time to sleep.

"Crying is not something you little hellions should be doing, there are much better actions to take against those that annoy, hurt or anger you." As long as he didn't become the victim of said actions; he was seriously contemplating casting a silencing charm on the brats!

Two pairs of eyes watched the cranky Ice Prince fixedly, with wide green eyes that slowly stopped leaking droplets of salt water, even as loud cries transformed into hiccups and sniffles.

"How strange that you two can understand me as well as see me, despite your age and supposed low mental capacity." The Ice Prince blinked as the twin faces peering up at him seemed to take on an indignant look. The books had said babies could only see around 20-30cm in front of them, but they were Potter's brats so anything was possible.

"You two are a strange pair of brats. What the hell am I going to do with you hellions?" Drake huffed despairingly, even as he stepped into the hallway, avoiding the limp mass that was the twin's father even as Dray headed to the staircase to reach the first floor. The idiot had been trying to look after the twins while wooing the twins' mother; working himself into exhaustion.

The twin with the jade eyes smacked the Ice Prince in annoyance at being ignored, while the emerald eyed menace giggled somewhat viciously. Drake snorted at the twins in his arms.

"Che, when you get some muscles on those limbs you call arms and legs, we'll talk about why you don't hit the person carrying you ya brat. And as for you little hellion, if something bad happens, I'm blaming you."

Little did he know the twins already had a plan; a plan that involved flying diapers and milk.

-0-0-

Waltzing into Hari's office Drake found his friend feeding the babies. He was hesitant to continue at the site but it needed to be done and it needed to be done now if he wanted the plants to be ready in time to open shop. "Hari, we need to take a trip."

"Where to?"

"Some village called Mist. They have some plants I need."

"Why not just order them?"

"The ninja apparently guard them like the Goblins guard gold." Hari winced at hearing that. Bloodthirsty didn't even come close to what Goblins did when you got caught taking their gold, as a number of Death Eaters had learned during the war. But…

"What of the children?"

"Itachi and Kakashi can look after them while we're gone. Besides that you need a break" Hari had been running himself ragged looking after the children and household while still finding time to train with two newborns. While Drake had been spending his days teaching and brewing potions, Kakashi and Itachi were running around on missions; both boys thought they were helping with expanses while in reality Hari had opened accounts for them where their pay was accumulating into a good sized nest egg.

"When do we leave?" he could use the break to unwind and pick up some toys and ninja scrolls for the children. He really did need a break, especially a few nights without screaming children.

"We can head out in three days"

Nodding his acceptance they discussed what they would need and list that needed to be made as Drake helped Hari fold the laundry.

-0-

As the end of the three days approached Hari noticed something was off with his three eldest. Naruto has been clinging to Sasuke more than normal with the boy allowing it, while Gaara was losing control of his sand. It was little and hardly noticeable but he would notice an odd clump sticking to Gaara like mud would if he had fallen in it. He was making lunch with Gaara's help today as the babies were having a nap.

"Gaara?"

"Yes?"

"Is there something bothering you?"

"…"

"If you don't wish to tell me that's fine. Put know you don't need to bottle it up; even if you don't want to talk to me there are others you can talk to." He didn't need to wait long.

"…Why are you leaving?"

"You mean to Mist" clarified Hari, Gaara nodded. "Drake needs some plants from there that the ninja are guarding, while I'm going to be looking for reading material and other useful things. According to Itachi the water techniques in Mist appear to be very useful."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when we first met in Suna?"

"Yea" he'd never forget the first time he met his uncles. It was the best day of his life!

"While we were there me and Drake acquired a number of scrolls that Suna would probably kill to get back if they knew we had them; scrolls on puppetry and strong wind techniques for example." Gaara's eyes had gone so wide Hari feared they might pop out, well, he would fear if he didn't find it so amusing. Gaara had heard about some of the techniques his old village protected in school; the teacher had been so proud that no other village had been able to acquire the Kazekage scrolls. To hear that his uncles had accomplished what hundreds of fully trained shinobi had failed too…he couldn't help feeling a bit of smug pride. His uncles were the best!

-0-

"Identification papers and reason for visit." Demanded the village guard-nin. Handing over their papers to the scary looking Mist-nin Hari decided then and there if these plants weren't worth it he was getting the kids to prank Drake for him. You could hardly see anything when they were traveling for the fog.

"We're here for supplies and accommodation."

"Do either of you possess a Kekkei Genkai?"

"We do not."

"Enjoy your stay."

The guard handed their papers back, allowing them to pass into the village. It was late afternoon and silent.

"We need to find an inn first Dray."

"Yea"

The fact Drake wasn't arguing clued Hari onto the fact Drake could feel it too; there seemed to be a sense of…madness in the air. He was lucky Dray had listened to him when he gave him one of the most important lessons he would probably ever learn; don't contradict your partner when talking to an enemy. He didn't think the resident ninja were as tolerant as they were in Suna and Konoha to outsiders. Spotting what appeared to be a half decent hotel Hari quickly dragged a complacent Drake inside and up to the receptionist.

"How much?"

"50 ryo a night."

"7 nights please. Pay now or later?"

"Now." Handing the correct amount out of his money pouch, Hari wondered if everyone here was as sour as she was as she handed him a set of keys.

"Room 13"

Half dragging Drake upstairs Hari was on edge. This isn't the type of village he had been expecting to find; it was completely different to how it was described in his scrolls. Dray was also acting odd for some reason that he would need to discover.

~Back In Konoha~

"What do you mean Mist is off limits!?" Demanded Kakashi, he did not like the idea of Hari being too far from the den. He had come to request a short mission to mist so he could check on the pair with a good reason, even if he needed to hire himself!

"Our spies in Mist have informed us that the Mizukage has initiated what he calls 'The Purging'. Kakashi, he's eliminating those who possess Kekkei Genkai. You cannot go." He hated to do this when Hari and Drake were taking care of so many young future shinobi, but they were still too weak after the fox attack only a few years ago.

"Hari and Drake are there now! They have Kekkei Genkai!"

"They will have to survive on their own. We can't risk a war with Kirigakure at the moment for two civilians."

In Mist~

"Wha-" slamming his hand over Drake's mouth, Hari signalled for him to be silent. Getting Drake's agreement, Hari set about casting privacy and security wards around their room while disabling any hidden listening devices. There were a lot.

"We should be right now."

"What's going on? Why'd you lie to the guard?"

"You remember the 'Dark Purging' the ministry and Dumbledore did?"

"Of course." He had only survived the massacre because he had the Golden Boy's backing protecting him. After the war Dumbledore and the ministry had decided it would be ok to steal the magic from dark witches and wizards, resulting in their death. They had done it quietly so as to not draw too much attention, but as the purebloods were the main targets…a lot of money and magical knowledge disappeared from Britain in three days.

"I think something simular is happening here. The guard discreetly drew his weapons when he was asking us if we had Kekkei Genkai."

"So that's why…"

"Yes."

"Oh." Boy was he glad he had dragged Hari along! It was like Hari was a bloodhound when it came to sniffing out danger.

"We need to get your plants and the scrolls quickly. We won't be staying the seven days, just three."

Deep breath~ "Right" they would need to be quick but not careless. Drake had no doubt Hari already had multiple exit strategies, but he knew they couldn't fight proper ninja yet; they were able to follow their movements but the ninja still moved too fat for them to react. Itachi had been teaching Hari, but miracles couldn't be worked in a few months when you were recovering from pregnancy.

"We'll grab the scrolls and souvenirs first, then your plants on the last day. Do you even know where to find them?"

"There's a nin-farm close to the village where they grow the plants for the shinobi."

In Konoha

Gaara sneaked his 'Sand Eye' into the kitchen to spy on Kakashi and Itachi. He knew Kakashi had gone to the Konoha Hokage today for something regarding Mist and came home hiding panic. It hadn't taken long for Itachi to rush Kakashi into the kitchen.

"-Purging?"

"Hokage says intel from Mist has the Mizukage purging Mist of Kekkei Genkai users."

"What about Hari and Drake!?"

"What about Danzo? If they don't return and the barriers fall…" Danzo had escaped punishment for the Uchiha massacre, he had still been imprisoned for organising it but as he had no 'memory' of the event he would be walking free in a few years. Even today ROOT agents had tried to get past Hari's barriers to the children on the man's orders. Danzo had told the council at his trial that he had ordered Itachi to do the murders; luckily Hari had done something which prevented the Yamanaka clan head from finding the memory, declaring him innocent of any charges.

"He said they're on their own. That Konoha is too weak to risk a war at the moment."

Returning to his room, Gaara detached his necklace and enlarged it.

"Harry Potter-Black" he didn't have long to wait, but the seconds felt like hours when he knew his uncles were in danger.

"Gaara? It's late; shouldn't you be in bed by now?"

"I know" in truth all the kids were having trouble sleeping, sleeping in one large group in Itachi's room despite the annoying crying babies and cramped space. "I heard you were in danger; that Mist-nin are killing those with Kekkei Genkai abilities. Are you coming home yet!?"

"Not yet sweetie; we just arrived in the village today. Don't worry, I have noticed the tension and have contingency plans already in place." Hari saw Gaara was still scared, the boy had been afraid of this happening and now to see it come true… "Gaara." Looking to the one person who hadn't seen him as a monster in Suna's deserted marketplace…Gaara didn't want to lose him! "I need you to be brave for me for another three days." Three days? You can't travel from Konoha to Kiri in a week let alone three days…

"The mirror?"

"Yes. Me and Drake will use the mirror to return" reassured Hari. He knew Gaara would be insecure the first couple of times Hari was away from the nest. Drake had gone to bed already; Drake was horrible at travel, coupled with the stress of today…he was knackered.

"Time for bed Gaara, you need your energy for tomorrow." After a bit of protesting Hari was finally able to send Gaara off to bed.

In Mist

Putting down his mirror Hari sighed. Truth be told he didn't know just how far up stream him and Drake had landed; his wards had already been triggered by a pair of ninja watching them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Should Haku be adopted by Hari or Drake or Zabuza? What about pairings? my plot bunnies are rebelling on me!
> 
> Drake/Zabuza
> 
> Hari/Kakashi
> 
> Hari/Kakashi/Zabuza
> 
> Hari/Kakashi/Itachi
> 
> Hari/Itachi
> 
> Hari/itachi/Zabuza


	6. Chapter 6

Next morning Hari was up bright and early. Putting a sleeping charm on Drake as he left Hari made his way disillusioned to the village library Hari knew if he had let Drake tag along they would have gotten caught. As it was, when he had seen the sheer size of the library Hari just decided to take the more taxing but lazier route; he just copied the whole civilian and shinobi library with one spell. When he returned to the hotel room it was to find a very much asake Drake waiting for him.

“You charmed me” accused Drake, Hari had done that a lot in the past when pranking him. always managing to slip past his wards in the process…

“What makes you say that?”

“Spell residue.” It was a bluff and they both knew it; you only got enough residue to tell who had cast what when it was a ‘Gold’ ranked spell like the elemental charms.

“Hmm~ did you have a good sleep?” now just where did he put his trunk last night?

“Hari!”

“Fine, I’m sorry.” Both boys knew Hari didn’t really mean that.

“What were you doing?” if he couldn’t get a sincere apology maybe he’ll get an explanation.

“Copying their library.” Pulling the lid open, selecting the compartment he needed Hari tapped the crow who looked to be overloaded with scrolls before placing Mist’s miniature library inside the compartment. He would sort it out when he got home.

“You what? How! urg” flopping onto the hotel bed Drake just gave up on that line of though; it was better for his health if he didn’t think about it. “What’s the plan for today?”

“Skimming and shopping.” it was the same technique they had used in Suna to gather information. Hopefully one of the minds they were gonna skim had some info on these plants Dray was so interested in. it would certainly make life a bit easier.

Sigh “Whatever let’s just go.” Grapping Hari’s messenger bags as he went Drake dragged his exasperating cousin to grab some breakfast.

-0-

Walking into what appeared to be a weapons supply store Hari quickly skimmed the man’s mind before speaking, he would read what he had skimmed later. “I have some little brothers and sisters who want to become shinobi, do you have any kits or texts…anything really that you think may help them?” the suspicion the shopkeeper was eyeing him with before disappeared; he was now just a civilian looking for academy starter supplies.

“follow me” being lead around the store with the shopkeeper piling more and more onto him Hari also eyed a few more things he would like to purchase, but would need to do so when nobody was around. Being lead back to the counter Hari knew it was time to work a bit of magic. Cursing the shopkeeper with a strong compulsion and memory spell Hari began.

“I would like 30 of everything delivered discreetly to room 13 of the Sleeping Tiger Inn where you will also receive your payment. The items will be in perfect condition and you will tell no one and destroy any records of this purchase. At the conclusion of our business deal you will forget my face, name, and where I was staying or what I purchased.” In a daze the shopkeeper nodded before setting to work collecting what he ordered. Leaving the store Hari meet up with Drake who was enjoying a nice strong black tea.

“How’d it go?”

“Like a charm”

“Lame Potter”

“I thought it was pretty smart” retorted Hari cheekily.

“Whatever pot-head. What’s next?”

“Fabric store.” Drakes eyes lit as if he had just told him he could eat all the sweets he wanted and wouldn’t get fat. Almost losing his arm to Drake’s dragging Hari stared mournfully at Drake’s half-finished tea. Oh to have tasted thee!

“Hurry up Potter!”

“The shops not gonna run off on us! I wanted tea!”

“You can have some later. Come on!”

Rolling his eyes, Hari thought he really should be questioning his sanity right about now. At least the store wasn’t far off from the tea shop.

“Hello, how may I help you gentlemen?”

“We would like to look at your wears madam. What sizes do you sell in?”

“Meters and rolls sir.”

“We would like three rolls of every colour, design and material you have. Ten rolls of your shinobi materials” after a fair bit of research they had discovered each villages clothing specialised in something; Suna in keeping you cool and sand free in the desert, Mist for keeping you dry in the rain. This waterproof aspect seemed to even bleed into the everyday civilian clothing as well.

“Will you be able to afford all that sir?”

“Yes” casting the same charm as before, the difference being Hari had the girl move what they wanted into a back room where Dray shrunk and stored their new rolls of fabric in his fox messenger bag. They did the same for the rest of the stores they visited that day. If they had more time they could have browsed beforehand and been more selective with what they bought, but Hari wanted to get Drake out of Mist quickly; despite his improved control Drake still had trouble controlling his Kekkei Genkai. Hari knew he could buy enough time on his own to get away if Mist-nin came after him but Drake was a different story; he had neglected training for his brewing and research. He would need to fix that when he got back. As well as advancing his own training to catch up for the time he spent pregnant in bed. Itachi has helped him immensely.

FLASH-BACK

_“Would you like to learn how to fight with a sword Hari?” it had been months after the birth of Hari’s twins and Hari had been complaining about not being as fit as he used to be. Itachi thought learning weapon skills would lessen the complaining through distraction. The twins were sleeping longer now but everyone agreed to stick to the sleeping arrangements the adults had tried as it seemed to be working._

_“Sure” he may have killed the Basilisk but he knew it was calculated dumb luck. Getting handed a wooden medium length eastern sword Hari examined it before facing his teacher._

_“What do you know about fighting with a sword?”_

_“The pointy end goes in your opponent”_

_Itachi’s lip twitched as he tried not to laugh at his uncle’s simplistic view. He hadn’t been this amused in a while. “That view will keep you alive against inexperienced opponents. But the moment you go against an opponent with formal training who knows what they’re doing your luck will run out Hari-chan.” Shifting into an obvious sword stance Itachi got comfortable before making his declaration “Attack me without using Chakra.”_

_Hesitating a moment, Hari attacked Itachi with all the natural skill he possessed with a sword, still landing on his ass in under a minute. Eastern and Western styles were very different to each other; the western style favoured overpowering your opponent with the strength of a blow while the eastern style was about flowing around your opponent in order to find an opening. The fluidity of the Itachi’s perfect eastern style had easily overcome Hari’s inexperienced western style._

_“Again.”_

_It ticked off the more prideful part of Hari to have landed on his ass so quickly as he ran forward again, trying to hit Itachi with a side swipe instead of the downward stroke he had started off with; Itachi blocked that too. Hari pouted but none the less ran back towards him, trying to get a hit in only to have Itachi block every one. He was sweating by the time Itachi finally called him off. At least Itachi hadn’t bothered to take Hari’s feet out from under him this time._

_"Would you like to know why you couldn't hit me?"_

_Hari nodded as he relaxed his stance, out of breath, and ran a hand through his sweaty hair. It had been a while since he had put so much effort into a fight; since the final battle really. He usually just tried to find the easiest way out of a fight rather than using all of his strength to battle it out like Ron liked to do. It did feel good though, that pleasant burning in his muscles when he’d worked them pleasantly hard._

_"It is because I could read all of your moves. You don't have a distinct fighting style, which is expected. Simply running in swinging doesn't work when you don't have the strength and speed to back it up. You won’t always have enough chakra to pull off the moves you normally do in Taijutsu. Raw power will eventually fall to skill."_

_Hari was reminded of the ninja he had seen on his way to the market, training with his huge sword that he could swing around like it was nothing. He could see the point Itachi was getting across; he needed a sword fighting style that complimented the type of fighter he was. Hari knew he wasn't a brute fighter. While brute force was his go to when it came to his magic, he was the exact opposite when it came to his physical fighting; preferring to avoid the conflict much like Itachi. He needed to learn a sword fighting style that would work for him. Maybe he should try his hand-to-hand combat style but with a stick?_

_"Well, what do you suggest then? I mean, I'm pretty good when it comes to my reflexes, but other than that, well…I'm pretty weak still physically. Magic has just always been my go to; I didn't need anything else the last time I was in a serious battle." He suspected the Dursley’s abuse was why he was finding it so hard to gain physical strength._

_“You will train in the_ basics _first.” As Itachi had learnt when teaching Hari Taijutsu, much like his brother the man had the habit of trying to skip to the more advanced techniques first. The most annoying thing though was he tended to succeed to a degree; prompting him to try other advance techniques._

FLASH-BACK-END

He had eventually developed a style that, according to Itachi, resembled a type of blade dance. Watching Drake run off to the next jewellery and knickknack stall Hari began to make and discard training plans for his cousin. Looking around the market place he had to admit he was disappointed this wasn’t a pleasure trip; despite the shitty surroundings some of the shinobi around here his age were hot!

-0-

Knock. Knock.

Opening the door Hari found the shopkeeper from the Ninja store waiting on the other side carrying a number of storage scrolls. Making the exchange took a little longer as Hari needed to erase the shopkeeper’s memories of his person before he let him leave.

“What’s that?”

“The ninja kits for the kids”

“Give us a look then” pulsing his chakra on one of the scrolls neither boy was prepared for the sheer number of weapons and amour spilled out.

“…”

“They teach kids to use a malice here ha?” there appeared to be 30 of everything he guy had had in his shop sprawled out on the bamboo floor of their inn room...oops!

“…I guess I should have been more specific…” no wonder the bill had been so expansive!

“No da Sherlock!”

-0-0-

**Day 3 - Mist**

“Hari, you packed yet?” quietly hollered Drake from his primping.

“Yep. Finished last night, you?”

“I’m also finished. Do you have the location memorised?” some of the ninja and store owners Drake had skimmed had seen or been in the ninja plant farm so they will be able to apparite easily within a short distance to the farm.

“Crystal clear.”

“Good luck”

“You too” Doing one last check and finding everything packed Hari could soon be found hiding disillusioned to the side of a tree. Drake was properly making his way the a tea shop with his sand clone right now; they had originally planned to both come to the farm when they were in Konoha but once they realised they were basically stealing during a civil war they had decided they needed a nice public alibi for when the ninja came hunting. Pushing off Hari kept to the middle bark of the trees as he travelled; he could spot the tell-tale signs of traps crisscrossing along the ground along with the wires and tags hidden along the branches. He doubted most ninja thought to travel from middle trunk to middle trunk to avoid traps because they were all taught to travel using tree branches. Spotting the main entrance in the distance he applied silencing and scent hiding charms. Most would assume to go through a back door or window, but the front door has the fewest defences for detecting intruders. Front doors were designed to be all bark with little bite. He had to admit though; if he hadn’t specifically been looking for the buildings he wouldn’t have found them through all the unnatural mist surrounding the complex. It was easy enough to sneak in with the use of magic and find the gardens.

Arriving at his last garden Hari saw this one was going to be a bit trickier. The plants in this section appeared to be all underwater based. He would need to overpower his spell a bit. Throwing a little illusion over the top it was time to get to work.

“ ** _Coupe de la Terre_** ” watching carefully in order to not damage any roots Hari saw as the spell took a good meter of soil out from the furthest root. The spell was used mainly in France and China to safely transplant ancient magical trees away from muggle areas. The fact the spell was in French was no surprise; it was a British misconception that all spells had to be in Latin.

“--new shipment of trash coming in next door tomorrow.” Hari froze, straining to hear the fast fading conversation of the two ninja.

“--They just keep popping up wherever we look!--”

“--by the end of the Kage’s purging we won’t have to deal with their stench anymore.”

When the ninja were finally a distance he couldn’t hear them Hari finished the transplant. They sounded like Death Eaters talking about the Muggleborns…a detour was in order.

-0-

“How’d it go?”

“I was able to commandeer all their plant, even the experimental ones, along with all their research notes and documentation. You?” after what he’d glimpsed he had gone back and considered everything he could get his hands on. They wouldn’t realise until two days after he leaves for Konoha.

“I got large amounts of samples of every tea in the village. It was quite enjoyable.”

Summoning the mirror Hari watched Drake pass fully through the mirror still talking. Hari sealed the path as soon as Drake was on the other side. The three days he had promised Gaara were up, but he couldn’t return just yet. Drake turned back to the mirror and Hari’s reflection.

“Hari? Hurry up will you!”

“Not yet.”

“What are you babbling about?”

“I can’t return to Konoha just yet Dray.” Miniaturising the mirror just as Dray began to rush it Hari knew Dray was gonna be raging on the other end and he would be worrying the children as he did so but he needed to do this. Returning the mirror to its pendant attachment form Hari returned to the still warded hotel room. He needed to sleep soundly for what he was planning about to do.

**In Konoha**

“Hari!” he didn’t like that smile! Not one little bit! Hari might have been smiling sweetly but the look in his eyes was completely vicious! How hadn’t he noticed before!? Something must have happened! “ _Harry! You bastard! COME BACK HERE!_ ”

“Uncle Drake, where is uncle Hari?” Garra quietly questioned.

Turning with a panicked scow Drake tried to hide his fear from them, failing miserably. It appeared Hari’s favourites as well as Itachi had been waiting for his promised return. Crap.

“What has happened Drake?” inquired a creepily calm Itachi with an equally creepy smile. He couldn’t handle creepy calm people!

“Hari…has decided to stay in Mist a bit longer?”

“…”

“Why?”

“I don’t know; He said he had something to do…” Drake trailed off, dam the kids had started crying on him. What next!

-0-

Following the same path he had taken yesterday Hari veered off, heading for the camp. While only a few scattered ninja had been there yesterday he had seen the blood stains and experimentation rooms; complete with corpses of course. Looking at the gate records the mist-nin here were expecting prisoners from the Yuki and Hozuki clans along with some others who didn’t have known clan names.

\---.

Kekkei Genkai of Prisoners

Yuki – Ice Release

Hozuki – Water Manipulation

Kaguya – Bone Release

Unknown ‘Beast’

\---.

What to do? Knowing what abilities their prisoners had meant they would have some backup plans in place if they tried to use them -and ways to subdue them when needed- so mingling with the prisoners was out of the question. He would be watched too closely. The guards would always be the same for these kinds of sordid operations so he couldn’t blend in with them easily...it was like sneaking into Slytherin all over again! Stupid paranoid jits would have made Moody proud.

-0-

They had been roused from the makeshift camp their captures had made in the early morning. Chakra suppression seals fully in place despite the brutal pace these monsters were setting. He had been woken in his cave when they had found him after he had destroyed another poor village. Jugo couldn’t help what he was, but these sorry excuses for humans had no excuse for their actions! The only upside to all this is that he had made a friend; Kimimaro of the Kaguya Clan. The boy was really nice and didn’t mind that he could turn into a monster. Hm?

“Kimimaro?”

“Yea?”

“Who’s that?” pointing to the dark haired man who seemed to be following very close to their group as they entered the prison. The guards didn’t even seem to acknowledge him which was odd for the paranoid bloodthirsty shinobi.

“Who’s who? You’re pointing at thin air Jugo”

“He’s…Never mind.” He must be hallucinating…or the Hozuki twins were playing tricks on him.

“Okay.”

It wouldn’t be long before they were free and the guards were dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘Coupe de la Terre’ = Cup the Earth. I’m crap at action scenes…


	7. Chapter 7

Drake was going barmy with worry and having to deal with the others wasn’t helping matters. The children were going mad with worry and Kakashi and Itachi weren’t much better than the children to be honest. None of them had slept the night before as he tried to connect to Hari’s mirror or use one on the mirrors Hari had open in case of emergencies like with what had happened with Gaara.

“Uncle Drake!?”

“Yes Yuri?”

“One of Uncle Hari’s mirrors have appeared in the garden and people are pouring from it?” it took Drake a moment to process what little Yuri had said, but when he did he was running for the backyard. What he encounter could only be the result of Hari’s nuttiness; a small herd of kids and adults had just finished piling out of Hari’s mirror and into Hari’s prized garden. One of the women approached him.

“Excuse me; are you the Yuki the man mentioned?”

“Black hair, green eyes?” she nodded, still in shock from their rescue. Unlike the children the adults knew the fate that was supposed to await them in that prison was the same fate the captured ninja were subjected to. The man had slipped her what felt like a scap of paper before telling her to run through the mirror with the others and find the Yuki waiting on the other side and give it to him.

“I’m the guy. I’m Drake Malfoy, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy and member of the main branch of the Yuki Clan.” giving the man the paper, she watched as he read the message.

_Draco My Dear,_

_Look after them until I return and keep them within our compound; it is not safe for them even in Konoha at the moment._

_You know you love me~! Harry_

He was going to kill the bastard when he got his hands on him. No if’s or but’s about it.

“What language is that?”

“Mine and Hari’s native tongue. Hari say’s to put the compound in lockdown until he returns.” Sending a controlled pulse to the wards started the process of shutting the wards down. It would take an hour for the wards to be fully shut down but once they were only Hari would be able to unlock it

“Miss…?” the group had closed rank while he had read Hari’s missive; probably nervous after feeling his magic pulse.

“Mira”

“Miss Mira, you and your group will need to stay on the compound until Hari returns” receiving a nod from the apparent leader of the group Drake began to walk back to the house, bypassing Itachi as he did so. “I’m off to sort housing while you, Itachi, can look after getting them something to eat!” he and Hari had learned months ago not to let Kakashi try and cook anything; he was like Neville in that regard.

-0-

Hari greeted his teeth and repeating the mantra he usually reserved for dealing with the ministry idiots or fan girls with only a slight alteration "I shall not Avada anyone _else_ today, I shall not Avada anyone else today", Harry had left the research lab/prison to return to his rooms to repair his injuries, and had just had to deal with paranoid ninja who were checking for missing plants. Typically they found nothing, as he’d placed all the plants and things he couldn’t afford to be caught with like the ninja texts and weapons into Drake’s bags, but it was still annoying and left him with even more work to do as he had to leave some injuries in order to humour the men. He wished so badly to just re-join his family and friends back home, but knew he would regret it if he didn’t make sure he got at least the children to safety. He had been lucky today to catch the ninja off guard, but he doubted it would be so easy next time once they found out what had happened.

Exiting the hotel he decided he may as well have a late lunch at the Wok stand. Over the course of their stay he’d found he was quite picky with what he ate here. A common misconception was that those who were starved would eat anything; this may be true if they were truly desperate at first but you learned quickly what to eat and what not to eat. A habit that remained even once food was easily acquired. Because of this meat had to look and taste a certain way for him to accept eating even a small amount, while he’s eat almost any vegetable except mushrooms. Never really getting over the harsh lesson he’d learned that you couldn’t eat every mushroom you find no matter how hungry you were.

“Potter-san! Back again?”

“Hello Tobi-san, same as usual?”

“Coming right up!”

He’d found this place not long after arriving here. He always ordered the same; thin rice noodles mixed with lots of vegetables and fried tofu with teriyaki sauce. He’d come there so often the owner had started to remember him _and_ his order in only a few days. Luckily fried noodles didn’t take long to cook, and the chief was soon placing his order before him just as another two customers sat down.

“Zabuza-sama! How have you been? Who’s your little friend?”

“Haku-kun. I’ve taken the boy on.”

“That’s quite out of character for you Zabuza-sama! Regardless it’s a nice sight to see. The usual? And what of your friend?”

“Seafood mix for the both of us. But add vegetables to the boys.”

“Coming right up.” Watching the owner leave to start cooking, he discreetly watched the new arrivals interact. It wasn’t until he was almost finished, as the others were, that the man deigned to speak with him.

“What Village?”

“Pardon?”

“I may not have caught you, but I can still sense when I’m being watched.”

“What makes you think it was me?”

“No one else has the balls to stare at me in this village, narrowing my targets down to just you foreigner.” Sneaking a peek behind him he noticed this was true. Even his tail had their eyes trained solely on him, not even game to glance at his conversation partner.

“What would I want with you? Let alone make me a ninja?”

“Instinct brat.” Ignoring his other question entirely, which did not surprise Hari, as Kakashi had done it to him before when the man had raided the deserts before dinner.

“Hmm~” it couldn’t hurt too much to ask he guessed “How many Kekkei Genkai users do you reckon are left in Kiri?” he noticed the boy Haku stiffing while the muscles in Zabuza’s lower back tensed slightly.

“Why?”

“Let’s say just for curiosity’s sake.” If he was right the boy was a user. He was playing a dangerous game with this ninja.

“Killed the cat didn’t it.”

“Curiosity was framed my friend.” he retorted, causing the ninja to snort at the reply. But it got him his answer.

“If there were, their well hidden and unlikely to be found” his magic sang to him of the man’s truth; he had not lied. By the reactions of the other ninja this man was high up, but sympathetic to the Kekkei Genkai users.

“So what are you doing after this?”

“Traveling for work most likely. Why?”

“How about traveling to Konoha?” he’d place the appropriate spells on the man to keep him from harming the children of course for encase he was wrong.

“What do you have in mind?”

“Guard and teacher with a side of babysitter.”

“What you gonna pay me brat?”

“Full lodgings plus allowance for you both while you’re doing the job and 30,000yen when you want to leave.” Declared Hari, remembering the prices Suna had listed for the basic ranked missions. 30,000yen was basically what you payed for a standard S ranked mission. Even then they were normally expected to pay their own way until the end of the mission.

“You don’t look like some rich noble”

“Looks can be deceiving. Are you willing to take the job?”

“Not without the Contract.”

“It will be drawn by nightfall. I’m staying at _Mon-a-Rain_ inn but I’ll be gone by midnight so if you want the job, come.” With that he rose and bade the pair farewell. He needed to do some more shopping.

-0-

Watching the odd foreigner walk away he tried to decide what to do. They were striking tonight but win or lose they’d have to leave kiri quickly. Hiding in an enemy village under contract would grant them immunity from the native ninja, while kiri wouldn’t bother going after one ninja to start a war, at least unless they admitted just why they were so worked up over one man and a child. It’d also grant the brat stability while he trained him. “What do you think brat?”

“As long as there are no loopholes that work against us and the contractor pays it sounds like a good deal.”

“I guess we’re taking it then brat!”

-0-

**6pm**

Knock. Knock.

Opening the inn door, he found the two he had met earlier standing before him. stepping aside he let them pass him before shutting the door.

“Contracts on the table.” Watching as Zabuza read the contract he seemed to be happy enough as he signed it. Causing a faint blue glow to encompass them both, but as it was magic he used the doubted Zabuza could sense it let alone see it. But it looked as though the boy could.

“I need you to look after the brat while I take care of some last minute business. Be ready for a quick get-away.”

“No need. I know a means of travel that’s untraceable to shinobi that we’ll be taking to my residence in Konoha.”

“Hn. Doubt that brat.”

“You doubt a Yuki’s Mirror?”

“I doubt the user.”

“Be prepared to be proven wrong then.”

“Tch. Well see brat.” Leaving quickly, it wasn’t long before he met up with his comrades. Leaving Haku at the mercy of one Harry Potter.

“Know let’s do something about your hair Haku, while we wait.”

-0-0-

**11:30pm**

They’d failed. The puppet master was still pulling the strings of kiri, but at least they’d been able to kill most of the corrupt council regardless. As he was jumping towards the inn Kisame caught up to him.

“Zabu, got a way out?” inquired Kisame as he tried to stifle a cut on his arm.

“You were supposed to organise this shit beforehand!” hissed Zabuza, couldn’t his friend have picked a more convenient time to be an air head?

“Oi! Not my fault! They blew up my cave during the fight!” defended Kisame.

“Tch. I might have one. It’s no sure thing though.” The brat better pull through as even his escape route was now blocked. It seems they’d all had the idea of going through caves underwater or dashing across on top.

“Better than nothing.”

Bursting through the window neither were expecting what happened. They’d barely taken a step when they found themselves frozen in place, before finding themselves able to move once more once the boy waved his hand, summoning an ornate mirror with the other.

“Go through quickly. Run straight at the surface.”

Not hesitating considering the circumstance they both went for it. But were still shocked when they emerged in what appeared to be a garden in a family compound. Having half expected to smash into the mirror rather than go through it.

“Zabuza-sama” looking down he saw a pretty little girl with medium length brown hair and eyes wearing a loose prink kimono.

“Who are you girl?”

“It’s me, Haku.”

“What happened to your hair!?”

“Hari-chan did something to it.”

“I think it looks good” defended Hari as he finished shrinking the mirror.

“Ya turned him inta a girl!”

“No, he just looks like one to you.” Declared Drake, as he made his way swiftly over to his cousin, Itachi and Kakashi not far behind. Ready to deck him when he finally reached him.

“You calling me dumb blonde!”

“No, just blind. _Darn ’it Harry, stop moving away!_ ” Hari’s dodged him again, even with the other two circling.

“ _But you’re going to hit me!_ I sent you a note Drake!”

“A few lines isn’t a note!...well it is. But you should have returned when we planned!”

“You didn’t see the amount of blood that was flowing in that prison! When you can sneak around without help undetected into enemy territory, than you will have a right to criticize me!” losing his concentration for a moment during the little argument, turned out to give Itachi the perfect opportunity to capture him.

“Infiltration?” inquired Itachi next to Hari-chan’s ear, keeping an eye on the two kiri-nin who were currently just watching the show

“…”

“The Kiri-nin then?”

“Hired the one with the cow print to help with the kids. Not sure about the other one though.” Looking to the blue one while he leaned back to get comfortable and put weight on Itachi to annoy him; he knew he wasn’t escaping without inflicting permanent damage -which they both knew thanks to their little spars- so he decided to just stay within Itachi’s arms.

“The bastard needed an escape route.” Explained Zabuza

“I hope you were smart enough to bind them” demanded Drake, finally deciding he’d get Hari back some other way later.

“Of course! I’d never let them near the children otherwise.” As much as he _played_ dim he really wasn’t.

“What are you’s talking about?” demanded Zabuza, not liking the sound of being bound to anything.

“The contract you signed was binding; Your now bound to the terms as I am by my magic. I bound your friend when I stupefied you both in order to protect my charges.” Didn’t they notice when they couldn’t move before? Oh well. “Besides that, what does your friend plan to do now that he is out of Kiri?”

“l got no interest in kids so I’ll be hitting the road. But will this binding thing ya talking about affect my future jobs?”

“So long as your job doesn’t intentionally harm a member of this family you won’t even notice the binding. But if you do a mark of warning will appear, with the pain growing stronger the closer you come to deifying the binding’s rules. And if you should decide to ignore the warning, you forfeit your assess to your chakra as well as a limb or ability for each transgression.”

“Who are you?” to be able to enforce such restrictions legally without a contract there had to be more then what the girly looking man was telling.

“Hari”

“That’s not what it says on the contract; _High Lord Hadrian James Potter-Black, Head of the Noble Houses of Potter, Black and Uzamaki; Patron Lord of the Houses of Malfoy, Lovegood, Longbottom and member of the Ninja Clans of Yuki and Uchiha. Grey Commander of the Light Army and Vanquisher of Dark Lords._ And all that rot.”

“Hmm~ if I hadn’t put my full name and titles the binding contract wouldn’t have been legit.” Explained Hari when Drake started giving him the stink eye.

“I thought your name was Hari Black?” demanded Kakashi, nowhere on his identification papers did it say any of that. Had the papers been tampered with? the body count still came up but to have missed the actual name of the person could mean big trouble if the problem was more wide spread.

“Me and Drake have two sets of papers. Our real ones and a set of less informative ones in order to enter the ninja villages without much fuss.” Truthfully they had two _legitimate_ sets with the rest being forgeries with a little bit of the information being changed. So really it wasn’t even a half-truth, he just wasn’t telling them the rest of the sentence...

“How was Kiri?” asked Itachi, they’d interrogate the two when there wasn’t foreign ninja here to witness the interrogation. Kakashi should know better.

“Bloody and paranoid. Which actually made it easier to sneak around as they were too paranoid to ask stuff encase they gave away information accidently or came across as ignorant to an undercover higher up.” He knew what Itachi was trying to do and was grateful.

“It’s late. Let us all retire for what’s left of the remainder of the night and reconvene tomorrow.”

“Sounds good to me.” he would definably need whatever sleep he could get to deal with the kids tomorrow as well as the kiri refugees.


End file.
